Le Trophée
by Helheim
Summary: Cinq planètes. Un tournoi un peu spécial. Des disparitions. Des Genii. Et au beau milieu de tout ça, la Flag Team d’Atlantis. D’après vous qu’est ce qui pourrait bien se passer ? [TADA ! Chapitre 15 en ligne]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le trophée

**Auteur** : Helheim (le Jeckyll & Hyde de Rieval et Frozensheep)

**Warning** : c'est notre première fic' à deux mains ! Surtout, n'attendez pas d'updates trop fréquents, tout dépendra de nos disponibilités respectives.

**Genre** : Rodneytorture (bah quoi c'est un genre à part entière, non ?)

**Rating** : GEN+PDE ou Slash (selon les points de vue !).

**Spoilers** : saison 1, quelques temps après The Broteherhood/La communauté des quinze.

**Résumé** : Cinq planètes. Un tournoi un peu spécial. Des disparitions. Des Genii. Et au beau milieu de tout ça, la Flag Team d'Atlantis. D'après vous qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ?

**Disclaimer** : Propriété ? Quoi propriété ? A qui ça appartient Stargate Atlantis, heu, bah à ceux qui ne liront jamais cette fic', qui ne soupçonnent même pas son existence … et heureusement pour leur équilibre mental !

**--- : ---**

**Prologue**

Rodney était enfin parvenu à ouvrir le second panneau. Ses doigts étaient en sang, à force de jouer avec le petit interstice entre le panneau et le mur, mais sans outil, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il poussa un petit cri de victoire lorsque le panneau tomba à ses pieds. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire pour sortir d'ici, c'était de trouver le moyen de court-circuiter le système de …

- Atrius ? Voyons mais où penses tu aller comme ça ?

Le son de la voix le paralysa. Rodney resta un moment devant le panneau, à cligner des yeux, incapable de bouger. _Nonnonnonnonnonnon_ … pas maintenant, il y était presque arrivé ! Il avait presque réussi à s'échapper !

- Voyons Atrius, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, nous en avons déjà parlé.

La voix se trouvait juste derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Mais que vais-je faire de toi, hein ? Que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait, elle qui était si fière de toi, oui, si fière.

La main lui caressa les cheveux. Rodney frissonna mais ne bougea pas.

- Et maintenant, il va falloir que je te punisse.

La main se referma brutalement sur ses cheveux ...

**48 heures plus tôt**

John observait les allées et venues des congressistes. Ils étaient des centaines à se presser, courant dans tous les sens. Une vraie fourmilière. On se serait cru à la grande braderie d'hiver d'un magasin New-yorkais, tout y était, son et lumière compris.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était immense, quatre étages, des ascenseurs et des escaliers mécaniques un peu partout, des stands, le tout sous une immense coupole de verre poli.

- Major Sheppard ?

John se tourna vers leur guide, le Docteur Selvenius, astrophysicien et ressortissant de la planète Galen.

Astrophysicien. Pas gentils fermier ou méchant soldat, non, un scientifique vrai de vrai. Un « miracle » avait gentiment dit McKay, et dieu sait que ce dernier avec son esprit cartésien, ne devait pas trop y croire, aux miracles. Ils savaient que trouver dans la galaxie de Pégase une civilisation aussi avancée que celle de la terre, voire, plus avancée, serait une gageure : les wraith ne laissaient guère aux peuples qu'ils décimaient la possibilité de se développer au-delà de leur première révolution industrielle. Pour le moment, seuls les Hoffans et Géniis avaient été suffisamment développés pour que les Atlantes voient en eux des alliés potentiels, malheureusement, les premiers avaient certainement été rayés de la carte par les wraith quant au second, c'est John qui rêvait de les rayer de la carte. Oui, bon, peut-être pas tous les Génii mais certainement au moins l'un d'entre eux.

John se tourna vers Selénius.

Ce dernier était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, membre de la Ingénuvia, une communauté scientifique composée des esprits les plus brillants, au plan scientifique, des peuples de la Confédération d'Athrys.

La Confédération Athrys étaient composée de cinq planètes, Galen était la planète la plus peuplée avec environ un million d'habitants, puis venaient Rasenia, Quinterilia, Céphée et Trifide.

John était toujours surpris par le peu d'habitants qui peuplaient les planètes qu'ils avaient visitées, bien sûr le passage régulier des wraith n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pas étonnant que cette gardienne wraith ait été complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'esprit du Colonel Summer : une planète abritant près de 6 milliards de personnes, quel extraordinaire garde manger !

La Flag Team était arrivée sur Galen, il y avait de cela trois semaines, et les relations entre Atlantes et Galennais s'étaient immédiatement mises en place. Le docteur Weir s'était déplacée personnellement pour signer le traité commercial entre les deux peuples. Atlantis se trouvait ainsi soulagée : elle allait disposer de vivres pour un bon moment. L'échange avait bien entendu été centré sur la technologie.

Sur bien des plans, les peuples d'Arthrys étaient en retard sur la Terre, comme par exemple en matière de navigation spatiale ou de recherches médicales, mais en revanche, leur source d'énergie semblait fasciner l'ensemble du staff scientifique, à commencer bien évidemment par McKay. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs actuellement en grande discussion avec un autre membre de l'Ingénuvia, le docteur Sparetti, ressortissant de Rasenia.

- Docteur Sélénius, heureux de vous voir, je dois dire que j'ai cru un moment que vous alliez nous abandonner, au beau milieu de cette foule de scientifiques hystériques.

John adressa un large sourire au Galennais. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui, je dois dire que les personnes qui viennent pour la première fois au Tournoi ont toujours cette impression, pourtant je peux vous assurer qu'aucun de nos scientifiques n'est dangereux.

Le major se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement peu convaincu.

- Hummm, me voilà rassuré.

Il avait l'air _rassuré_ de celui qui a un pistolet sur la tempe.

- Enfin, sauf si vous êtes un animal de laboratoire et que le scientifique en question cherche un remède miracle contre je ne sais quelle maladie, dans ce cas ... -

John haussa un sourcil, il allait répondre à Sélénius lorsqu'une voix familière l'en empêcha.

- Mon dieu, non ! Dites moi que vous n'avez pas inscrit la _médecine_ dans les matières scientifiques figurant à votre fameux Tournoi ?

John et Sélénius se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Le Galennais prit la parole.

- Ah, je crains que si, Docteur McKay. Comme vous le savez, l'un des objectifs du Tournoi est de parvenir à trouver un moyen d'éradiquer les wraith, ou bien de nous en protéger, et c'est en en sachant plus sur eux et sur nous-même que nous y parviendrons … peut-être.

McKay poussa un petit grognement montrant clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette affirmation. John sourit. Il se rappela ce que Beckett lui avait dit sur l'opinion que le scientifique avait des médecins : tous des sorciers vaudous !

- Bien puisque nous sommes maintenant tous là, nous allons, le Docteur Sparetti et moi-même, vous en dire un peu plus sur le déroulement du Tournoi.

**--- : ---**

Rodney en savait déjà assez, en fait, il savait surtout le principal : le vainqueur de ce Tournoi remportait un prix sans précédent, un prix pour lequel – il se l'avouait volontiers – il donnerait n'importe quoi.

L'accès à la mémoire scientifique des Ancêtres.

Les Ancêtres. La plupart des peuples qu'ils avaient rencontrés avaient appelé ainsi les Anciens. Et en effet, ces derniers avaient du venir, à un moment ou à un autre de l'histoire d'Arthrys, sur ces cinq planètes, car on retrouvait dans l'architecture, l'influence de ces derniers. Mais ce qu'ils avaient laissé de plus précieux aux habitants des cinq planètes formant aujourd'hui une petite confédération, c'était la soif de connaissance, le goût de la recherche scientifique.

Sur chacune de ces cinq planètes, les scientifiques étaient, si ce n'est vénérés, à tous le moins grandement respectés, ils étaient des membres influents de leur société. Et le Tournoi rendait hommage à ces hommes et femmes à l'intellect hors du commun.

Le Tournoi consistait à monter un projet scientifique, généralement en équipe. Le projet était ensuite soumis à l'examen de l'Ingénuvia, composés des esprits les plus brillants de la confédération. Elle désignait le projet gagnant et le responsable de l'équipe se voyait octroyer le droit d'accéder au savoir laissé par les Anciens.

Rodney avait vu la pièce où ce trouvait stocké le dit savoir. Une petite pièce vide avec, sur l'un des murs, un étrange appareil, épais, circulaire et sombre, une face brillante en son milieu. Une librairie. Une fabuleuse librairie.

Une librairie Ancienne.

Il avait eu l'occasion de lire les rapports de SGC et notamment celui où le cerveau du Colonel O'Neill avait, par accident, téléchargé, grâce à un appareil de ce type, toute la connaissance des Anciens !

Malheureusement, Rodney n'y aurait pas accès : ces connaissances étaient réservées au gagnant du Tournoi et les peuples étrangers n'étaient pas admis à concourir.

Il soupira. Okay, ils n'auraient peut-être pas accès à ces connaissances directement, mais ils pourraient peut-être persuader le gagnant de les partager avec Atlantis, non ?

**--- : ---**

Du haut de l'un des escaliers, près d'un stand dédié à la mécanique des fluides, un homme observait les Atlantes.

Ses yeux marron les suivirent quelques instants. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, un sourire qui ne contenait aucune chaleur.

L'homme regarda les Atlantes entrer dans l'un des amphithéâtres de l'immense structure dans laquelle ils étaient, puis resta un moment à en fixer les portes. Il finit par s'éloigner, en se noyant dans la foule, son sourire froid toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

**Premier chapitre « œuvre » (si !) de votre serviteur, Mlle Rieval ! A suivre avec Mlle FrozenSheep !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helheim vous remercie tout plein beaucoup de la lire et de lui laisser vos petits commentaires d'encouragement !**

**Second chapitre**

C'était… _grand_.

John croyait s'être fait une idée des dimensions du lieu, mais il avait du revoir ses estimations a la hausse depuis les vingt dernières minutes. Pendant que Sparetti, Sélénius et McKay menaient ce qui pouvait s'apparenter autant à une conversation qu'à un match de boxe, le major les suivait à distance, essayant vainement de cartographier l'endroit pour le ranger dans un petit coin de sa mémoire.

Histoire de ne pas se perdre bêtement en cherchant les toilettes, par exemple.

Il avait finit par comprendre que cette énorme fourmilière était organisée en ovale, autour d'une sorte de place centrale. Cette dernière était traversée en tout sens par des gens pressés, courant d'un escalier à un autre ou attendant en trépignant devant des ascenseurs qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir venir. Ils se trouvaient au troisième étage, près de la rambarde, et en levant la tête, John pouvait voir qu'il en restait un au dessus d'eux, juste sous la gigantesque verrière qui diffusait une agréable chaleur. Pas l'endroit le plus laid de la galaxie, loin de la.

John s'attendait presque à trouver un magasin Gap au détour d'une allée. Hé, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin se racheter des caleçons ?

- A quoi vous pensez, major ?

Surpris, le militaire faillit passer par dessus la rampe. Ce qui se serait soldé par un joli vol plané, suivi d'un atterrissage… ouch. _Mouvementé_.

- McKay, fit-il, à la fois soulagé et irrité.

- Bien sur. Vous vous attendiez à voir qui ? La belle au bois dormant ?

John soupira et se retourna pour faire face au scientifique.

- McKay, s'il y a quelqu'un dans l'univers qui ne ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout à la belle au bois dormant, c'est bien vous. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Rodney s'accouda à la rambarde, aux cotés du major, et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Il réprima un frisson. Wow, c'était haut. Vraiment haut.

- Je donne ma langue au chat.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sheppard se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard en coin.

- C'est un seau d'eau qu'il faut pour vous réveiller, pas un _baiser_.

McKay se renfrogna, pas certain d'apprécier la plaisanterie. Derrière lui, les deux scientifiques éclatèrent de rire. Le docteur Sparetti, un petit homme rondouillard d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux gras et à la bouche figée en un sourire de politicien en campagne, tira les deux terriens par la manche.

- Vous n'avez pas encore vu l'aile réservée à l'astrophysique !

McKay bondit sur ses talons, comme un gosse à qui on vient d'annoncer la présence d'une gigantesque confiserie, et se précipita à sa suite, sous le regard perplexe de John. Décidément, ces scientifiques étaient fait d'un drôle de bois. Un de ces jours, il livrerait la cervelle de McKay à ses propres collègues. Pour analyses.

- Docteur Sparetti ?

Le scientifique se retourna vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez ri, quand j'ai parlé de la belle au bois dormant. Vous connaissez cette histoire ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Non, mais vous imaginer en train d'essayer de réveiller le docteur McKay était suffisamment drôle comme ça.

Le major lui jeta un regard noir, et espéra qu'il n'avait imaginé que la partie « seau d'eau ».

**--- : ---**

L'homme rejoignit ses coéquipiers. Ses subordonnés, plutôt. Il était le seul, et resterait le seul, à commander. Il avait ça dans le sang.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme blonde, qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers lui. Il y lu a la fois de la crainte et du défi. Malgré sa jeunesse, elle était sa meilleure élève.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, il indiqua un des nombreux couloirs du complexe. La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'y engagea, suivie de ses trois coéquipiers, dont un traînait sérieusement les pieds, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui.

Il y avait tellement à découvrir. Tellement à apprendre.

Tellement à exploiter.

**--- : ---**

- Ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Ce sont des Rasénians.

La fierté perçait dans la voix de Sparetti. Non, plus : elle suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il leur présenta trois scientifiques en blouses blanches, armés de stylos et de feuilles de calculs, visiblement pressés de retourner à leurs précieux travaux. Ils leur serrèrent rapidement la main et s'apprêtaient à leur fausser compagnie quand McKay leur bondit quasiment dessus.

- Sur quoi portent vos recherches, exactement ?

Un des trois hommes jeta un regard interrogateur à Sparetti, qui hocha la tête. Il emmena le canadien au milieu du labyrinthe de fils et d'instruments de mesure qui se trouvaient là, tout en se lançant dans de grands gestes désordonnés, sans doute a but explicatif.

D'un signe de tête, le Rasénian fit signe à Sheppard de sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une allée relativement fréquentée.

- Ils se méfient, hein ?

John observa son interlocuteur, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire d'homme politique, qu'on aurait pourtant cru cloué à son visage deux minutes auparavant.

-Tous les quatre ans c'est la même chose. Espionnage. Petites tricheries. Injustices. C'est un prix très convoité, major.

Sparetti se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

-Et puis, cette année, les Rasénians sont un peu nerveux. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

Il était évident qu'il cherchait à faire monter le suspens. John décida de mordre à l'hameçon.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause des _disparitions_. Depuis que ce Tournoi a été déclaré ouvert, trois de nos plus brillants scientifiques ont disparu. On en a retrouvé deux.

Il inspira un grand coup, et Sheppard termina à sa place.

- Morts.

- Oui. Assassinés.

- Vous avez des suspects ?

Sparetti se tourna vers la foule et d'un geste de la main désigna le complexe des bras.

- Tout le monde, major, tout le monde ici. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que certains seraient prêts à faire pour obtenir toute la connaissance des Ancêtres.

John eu la vision fugitive d'un Rodney armé de ses chers outils Anciens, à la limite de l'hystérie dès qu'on les lui retirait.

- Oh si, j'imagine très bien.

Un sourire réapparu sur les lèvres de Sparetti, et il entraîna le major à sa suite dans le labyrinthe du complexe.

- Et McKay ? demanda Sheppard, un peu inquiet.

- Je connais Lyam et les autres. Ils en ont pour une heure à lui expliquer ne serais-ce que le titre de leur projet. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Vous savez que nous n'avons que très rarement des visiteurs ? Cette année, vous êtes les seconds que nous accueillons, ça ne s'était jamais vu !

- Oh, vraiment ?

Trop occupé à éviter les passants, le major ne releva tout d'abord pas, et répondit d'un air distrait. Puis il s'arrêta et retint son guide par le bras.

- Les seconds ?

- Bien sur ! Ils étaient déjà venus il y a huit ans, mais n'étaient pas restés jusqu'à la fin. Cette année, ils semblent plus intéressés, ils ont même proposé d'organiser des échanges.

John se tut et regarda autour de lui, pensif. Un autre peuple concerné par les technologies, un peuple capable de les comprendre… et peut-être de les aider ! C'était inespéré.

- Dites, est-ce que ce serait possible de les…

… _rencontrer._

Sparetti s'était écarté de quelques pas pour aller saluer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très grand, de très brun.

Quelqu'un qui avait une cicatrice le long de la joue droite et qui était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

Kolya.

**Ce chapitre vous est offert par FrozenSheep ! La suite entre les mains de Rieval … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Helheim, est satisfaite. Elle va retenir, pour le moment, les flammes de l'enfer éternel (bah ouais, Helheim est une déesse, disons, un peu soupe au lait) puisque vous lui avez fait de gentilles reviews, mais gare si cela ne continue pas !**

(Note de frozensheep : faites pas gaffe, c'est Rieval qui écrit les notes de haut de page, elle est un poil mégalo… LOL)

**(Même pas vrai !)**

**Chapitre 3**

Kolya.

Encore.

Ce type était plus difficile à éliminer que des cafards ! John serra les mâchoires. Le génii souriait. Un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Quelque chose de figé et froid. Quelque chose de dangereux.

- Major ? Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Kolya fit mine de regarder autour de lui, puis se retourna vers Sheppard. Et où se trouve donc votre _ombre_ ?

John haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait ce psychopathe ?

- J'aurais pensé que le Docteur McKay vous accompagnerait. Le Tournoi lui plairait certainement, toute cette masse de connaissances à portée de main … et aucun danger à l'horizon. Bien sûr, je peux comprendre que vous avez choisi de le laisser sur Atlantis. Le bon docteur a la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas savoir garder sa langue, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dévoiler cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

John ne répondit pas. Rodney avait été mortifié par la facilité avec laquelle il avait dévoilé le plan pour sauver la Cité (1) quant à ce qui s'était passé sur Dagan … (2). Bref, John avait du le rassurer, en lui rappelant qu'il était un civil et qu'il n'était pas préparé à faire face à la torture, que cela ne faisait pas de lui un lâche. Bien sur, avec la très jolie Elina, l'explication avait été un peu plus épineuse. Incroyable que McKay soit aussi maladroit avec les membres du sexe dit faible ! Lui, un petit génie s'était bel et bien fait avoir par la jolie brune.

John remarqua que Kolya était flanqué de plusieurs Geniis. Grands et baraqués. Et jeunes. Ce type semblait n'enrôler que des gamins et … une femme ! Blonde, les yeux bleus. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elle … Sora. C'était la gamine dont le père avait été tué par un wraith (3)

Elizabeth, dont le coté « ambassadeur de la paix entre tout les peuples » avait soudainement ressurgit, avait consenti, en preuve de sa bonne volonté, à libérer Sora et à la renvoyer chez elle. Bien sûr, il n'y avait eu aucun geste de rapprochement de la part des Géniis.

- Kolya ! Alors, encore en train de fantasmer sur un moyen de prendre Atlantis, hein ? Ou… non, laissez moi deviner, vous avez passé la vitesse supérieure et cette fois, vous visez la conquête de l'univers ? Ou bien Cowen vous a juste envoyé ici pour jouer la baby-sitter ? Tststststs, vous, le grand Ascatus Kolya, obligé d'accompagner un scientifique … Hey, mais non, j'oubliais que votre niveau technologique est à peine assez élevé pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'électricité ! (4)

John eu le plaisir de voir le sourire de Kolya s'effacer. SuperShep 1 ; PsychoKolya 0.

- Heu, j'ai comme l'impression que vous vous connaissez ?

Le docteur Sparetti était visiblement plus qu'embarrassé par le tour que prenaient les évènements. Kolya se tourna vers lui, son sourire soudainement revenu.

- En effet, le Major Sheppard et moi-même sommes … (son regard revint vers Sheppard) … de vieilles connaissances.

John allait poliment, mais fermement, lui dire d'allez voir ailleurs s'il n'avait pas une autre planète à envahir, lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

- Major, je crois que nous devrions vraiment reparler de cet accord de coopération avec Elisabeth et l'ingéniera … l'ingénu … bref, leur conseil scientifique. Il y a vraiment des idées qui … Rodney stoppa net en voyant l'homme qui se tenait auprès du Major.

- Docteur McKay !

- Kolya …

Rodney cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de se tourner vers le Major.

- … _Encore_ _lui_ ?

John haussa les épaules, plutôt fier de la manière dont Rodney réagissait. Pas de panique et juste ce qu'il faut de dédain dans la voix, rien qu'en deux mots.

- Bienvenue au club McKay, je disais justement au Commandeur qu'il pouvait aller se faire …

Rodney l'interrompit.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, et aussi … Le scientifique s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Sora, secoua la tête et poussa un soupir, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le Major. Nous avons plus urgent à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Commandeur, ce ne fut pas du tout un plaisir et j'espère bien ne pas vous revoir de sitôt. Docteur ?

Rodney fixait le Rasénien, son ordinateur portable serré contre sa poitrine et l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impatient. Pour un peu, John était sûr qu'il allait taper du pied. Le Docteur Sparetti se reprit.

- Heu, oui, oui, la visite, bien sûr. Il se tourna vers le genii. Commandeur. Puis hocha la tête en signe de salut.

John fit un petit salut militaire à Kolya et suivi Rodney et Sparetti. Dès qu'il se fut tourné, il fronça les sourcils. La présence de Geniis ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il allait falloir ouvrir l'œil et le bon.

**--- : ---**

- Que fait-il là d'après vous ?

John leva la tête vers Rodney. Le scientifique avait l'air un peu nerveux, inquiet.

Merci Kolya.

- Aucune idée. Vous pourriez peut-être essayer de questionner nos hôtes, discrètement bien sûr.

- Huummm, oui. Est-ce que … Rodney hésita un moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Est-ce que vous croyez que je devrais porter, vous savez, une arme ? Je veux dire, au cas où, enfin, avec ces types là, on ne sait jamais et si …

- Oui, je crois que vous devriez.

John vit Rodney se rembrunir.

Si Sheppard reconnaissait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit armé alors qu'il se trouvait juste au milieu de centaines de scientifiques, c'est que les choses étaient plus graves qu'il ne le paraissait.

-Ceci dit …

Rodney releva la tête vers Sheppard qui continuait à observer les allées et venues des participants au Tournoi.

- Ceci dit quoi ?

John fit une petite grimace et se gratta la tête comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Et bien, je me demande en fin de compte si l'idée de vous laisser déambuler parmi tous ces pauvres gens avec une arme est aussi bonne que ça … vos talents de tireur ne sont plus à démontrer et il se trouve qu'Elisabeth tient beaucoup à ce Traité. Ca la ficherait mal si vous tuiez un finaliste par erreur.

- HAHAHA, très drôle Major, votre sens de l'humour ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

Tout en fulminant, Rodney s'engouffra dans l'un des stands où se trouvait déjà le Docteur Sparetti.

John sourit, regarda une dernière fois la foule et le suivit à l'intérieur.

**Niark, niark, niark, la suite avec FrozenSheep … **

(1) Episode The Storm/The Eye/En pleine Tempête : un soldat genii torture Rodney avec un couteau (_suuuuuuuper_ grand, je vous assure !) pour obtenir des informations.

(2) Episode The Brotherhood/La communauté des Quinze : Rodney, complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il fait à la charmante Elina, lui dévoile que Sheppard, lui et les autres ne sont pas des Atlantes mais de simples résidents sur Atlantis, ce qui conduit Elina à récupérer l'E2PZ qui selon le docte des Quinze ne peut être restitué qu'à des Atlantes (ou à des Anciens).

(3) Episode Underground/Apparences : Tyrus, un conseiller militaire Génii est en effet tué par un wraith lors de l'attaque d'un vaisseau ruche. Sora reproche à Teyla de n'avoir rien fait pour le sauver (ce qui nous vaut dans The Eye/En pleine tempête, une jolie petite baston entre les deux reines de beauté !)

(4) Dans l'épisode Underground/Apparences, McKay dit que les Géniis ont 60 ans de retard sur les terriens.


	4. Chapter 4

**La déesse double face un poil illuminée qui nous représente est très heureuse de vos reviews, mais pourrait bien choisir de faire traîner la Rodneytorture, juste pour voir …**

(Cette fois c'est pas moi, c'est Frozensheep, j'vous jure !)

**--- : ---**

**Note** : Les phrases en italique dénotent des pensées.

**Chapitre 4**

_Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

Les minces références littéraires de John ne lui permettaient pas de se rappeler de qui était cette phrase que Rodney venait de prononcer (5), mais ironiquement, il la trouvait tout à fait adaptée à la situation.

_Très _ironiquement.

- Major ? Vous m'écoutez ?

- _Hummmui_, Rodney. _Non, Rodney._

- Vous allez contacter Atlantis pour qu'ils nous envoient du renfort ?

- Non.

John crut un moment que McKay avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer. Il le regardait, bouche ouverte, yeux exorbités comme s'il venait d'affirmer que les wraith étaient d'adorables Ewoks (6). Il finit cependant par faire entrer suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons pour lâcher, d'une seule traite :

- Kolya, vous savez, grand type, musclé, cicatrice sur la joue droite et complètement _mégalomaniaque_ !

A vrai dire, John y avait sérieusement pensé.

Avoir Ford ou Teyla sous la main pourrait se révéler plus qu'utile en présence des Genii, mais il doutait que Weir accepte de renforcer la présence militaire Atlante sur Galen, c'était d'ailleurs une des conditions du Traité signé avec la Confédération. Ces gens aimaient bien les scientifiques, pour les militaires c'était autre chose. D'ailleurs, Kolya était habillé en civil et n'était pas armé. Ok, il était accompagné de molosses, mais ils n'avaient apparemment pas d'armes avec eux. John soupira. Bien sûr cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : les Genii étaient très doués pour le déguisement et le mensonge. Le problème c'était que ce n'était pas le cas des Atlantes. John sentait bien que son P-90 attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Ce qui était d'ailleurs rassurant, comme un bon vieux message qui disait : _touche_ _à mon scientifique et tu tâteras de ce superbe produit de la technologie terrienne_!

Il soupira et contempla l'immense galerie, toujours pleine de monde malgré l'heure avancée. Il s'agissait d'un tournoi scientifique, sur un monde obsédé par les scientifiques et détestant les soldats. Somme toute, des gens calmes, posés, réfléchis et ...

- _Major_ ?

_Enfin, dans leur grande majorité_, rectifia mentalement Sheppard avant de se retourner pour faire face à McKay.

- Non, pas de renfort, McKay. Nous sommes ici pour sceller notre bel accord de coopération avec ces gens, pas pour nous pavaner en tenue de combat et jouer les conquérants.

Rodney haussa les épaules et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. John comprenait ce que Rodney ressentait. Instinctivement, il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules du scientifique, geste qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en présence de témoins … à moins d'être autorisé à les faire disparaître après coup, bien sûr.

- Ecoutez, Rodney, je sais que … enfin, à chaque fois que Kolya … ça c'est, disons, mal passé.

Rodney ricana et se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, bon, ok, on a régulièrement frisé la catastrophe avec ce type. Et c'est généralement à vous qu'il s'en est pris, mais …

- Major ? Le coupa Rodney.

- Heu, oui ?

- Vous avez déjà songé à vous lancer dans une carrière de mime ?

Surpris, Sheppard ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans émettre le moindre son.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il enfin.

- Vu la manière dont vous formuler _oralement_ vos idées, de manière si concise et cohérente, la carrière de mime me semble toute trouvée.

Le militaire se préparait à sortir une repartie digne d'un débat politique (à peu de choses prêt « c'est celui qui le dit qui y est, na ! »), quand Sparetti, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux exorbités se planta soudain devant eux, hors d'haleine.

- Docteur ? Mais qu'est-ce qui… ?

- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai parlé des scientifiques Rasénians disparus ?

Le scientifique avait l'air catastrophé.

- Oui, mais…

- On a retrouvé le dernier. Il est… il est… Oh, par les Ancêtres ! C'est une vraie catastrophe !

- Docteur, on se calme, et on s'explique calmement. Vous avez retrouvé un des hommes qui avait disparu … _Mort_ ?

Sparetti hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis fit signe aux deux terriens de le suivre. McKay et Sheppard échangèrent un regard puis suivirent le rasénian dans l'un des stands qui se trouvait à proximité. Celui-ci était vide. Sparreti reprit son souffle et se tourna vers eux.

- S'il vous plait … j'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez à … si cela s'apprend … le scandale … comme vous n'y participez pas, vous êtes… neutres, et vous…

Le petit homme était manifestement complètement désemparé et se tordait les mains, tout en jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui.

- Quelqu'un veut empêcher Rasénia de gagner ! Il faut … Nous ne pouvons pas … je veux dire … les autres … bien sûr notre gouvernement vous serait éternellement reconnaissant si … enfin, nous sommes …

McKay regardait Sparetti avec un mélange de surprise et de confusion. Il faut dire que ce que disait le pauvre homme n'était pas des plus cohérents et puis, John n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter à McKay ce que lui avait dit Sparetti sur ces fameuses disparitions.

- Docteur, calmez vous et dites nous calmement ce qui s'est passé et ce que vous attendez de nous.

John vit les sourcils de McKay se soulever et sa bouche former les mots « ce que vous attendez de nous ? ».

- Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Une équipe de … de nettoyage à retrouvé … Oh par les Ancêtres quelle …

- Catastrophe, oui, je crois que nous avons compris ça docteur, et donc …

- Heu, oui, ils ont retrouvé le … le …

- Corps ? termina McKay, dont le visage s'était décomposé.

- Oui, pauvre, pauvre Daelius, si jeune, plein d'avenir, et si … oh, ses équations chimiques ! Des merveilles ! Des merveilles !

John soupira. Un des leurs étaient morts et tout ce dont Sparetti se souvenait à son propos concernait des équations ! McKay posa une question au rasénian.

- Et vous avez prévenu la police, ou ce qui tient lieu de police ici ?

- Police ?

- Heu oui, vous savez, des personnes chargées de protéger et de … enfin, d'enquêter sur ce genre de situation.

- Ah, la Milicia. Non, non, surtout pas : personne ne doit savoir.

McKay ricana.

- Mais il me semble que votre équipe de nettoyage elle, sait déjà non !

Sparetti fit un geste vague de la main.

- Ceux-là ? Mais ils ne sont rien, juste des … des …

Sparetti cherchait ses mots. John les trouva pour lui.

- Oui, je vois, pas des scientifiques … juste de vulgaires hommes de ménage.

Sparetti lui décocha un superbe sourire.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Ils ne diront rien, de toute manière qui les écouterait. Il fit une grimace, exprimant clairement son dégoût puis se tourna, les yeux pleins d'espoir vers Sheppard. Mais vous, vous pouvez nous aider !

- A quoi ?

John avait répondu sèchement mais il fallait bien dire que les propos de Sparetti le dégoûtaient de plus en plus et il se retenait de ne pas tout simplement sortir du stand et laisser ce petit bonhomme puant et élitiste se débrouiller tout seul.

- Suivez moi !

Et il sortit en trombe du stand, sa blouse voletant derrière lui comme une cape. Après un regard interrogateur l'un à l'autre, les deux terriens lui emboîtèrent le pas. Malgré son léger embonpoint, Sparetti allait vite. A vrai dire, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. John, habitué aux manœuvres et entraînements militaires, n'avait aucun mal à le suivre, mais Rodney semblait fatigué, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour tenir le rythme et éviter de blesser les passants en leur fonçant dedans.

Sparetti s'engagea sans hésiter dans une allée plus petite et moins fréquentée, bifurqua encore une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, sans même vérifier si les deux terriens le suivaient toujours. Enfin, il poussa une porte sur laquelle se trouvait placarder un panneau rouge et jaune en langue Ancienne, et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir.

**Prochain chapitre par Rieval, dès qu'elle sera revenue de déplacement (elle s'envole pour Perpignan demain … Ceci dit, elle pourrait écrire un peu dans le n'avion … peut-être …)**

(5) Il s'agit de Candide (ou l'optimisme) de Voltaire.

(6) Vous vous rappelez les petits nounours dans Le retour du Jedi (Star wars 6 pour les incultes !).


	5. Chapter 5

**Heu, bah oui, entre l'école et le boulot, ça pas été facile d'écrire, mais, hop, voili voilou, un autre chapitre !**

**--- :---**

**Chapitre 5**

Le rasénian les mena dans un dédale de couloirs, véritable labyrinthe de tuyaux, grinçant et suintant, du genre à donner un cauchemar au plus courageux des plombiers.

John entendit Rodney pousser quelques jurons derrière lui et grommeler. Il y était question d' « attraper la mort dans des endroits sombres et malsains » et de « comme si les genii ne suffisaient pas ».

Yep, pas faux.

L'endroit ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Cité des Genii sur leur petit monde post apocalyptique, comme McKay aimait à le qualifier. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très encourageant.

Un frisson le parcouru et John faillit s'arrêter net. Il connaissait ce frisson, l'avait déjà ressenti à maintes reprises, ce petit frisson qui faisait se hérisser tous les poils de ses bras et ceux de sa nuque, le genre qui disait « _attention_ ! ».

La plupart des soldats connaissaient, après quelques années de services, sous une forme ou sous une autre, ce signe avant coureur, comme une sorte de sixième sens, les avertissant d'un danger.

Quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose de pas bon du tout.

John resserra son étreinte sur le P-90 qui depuis qu'il était dans la charmante galaxie de Pégase, était devenu comme une extension de lui-même, genre je suis un humanoïde avec « deux bras, deux jambes et un P-90 ».

**--- : ---**

- Nous y voilà ! Vite venez, venez.

Le Docteur Sparetti était dans un état d'excitation terrible. Le petit bonhomme avait viré au rouge écrevisse et soufflait comme une baleine. Pire que lui. Okay, Rodney n'était pas un sportif accompli, mais quand même, ils avaient fait quoi, moins de deux kilomètres, d'un pas rapide certes, mais lui au moins, il n'était pas dans cet état !

C'était sans doute une des conséquences d'une vie passée enfermé en laboratoire, ou dans une bibliothèque. Rodney avait connu ça. En fait, avant d'entrer à la faculté, il n'avait pas été un, heu, disons, une personne très, heu, enfin, ses rondeurs, heu, bref.

La vie sédentaire d'un adolescent de 16 ans, plongé dans les bouquins avait un peu modifié sa masse corporelle.

N'empêche que depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis les choses avaient un peu changé. En fait, c'était surtout le fait d'être dans l'équipe de Sheppard qui avait été à l'origine de ces changements. Non seulement, Rodney avait été obligé de prendre des cours de tir mais en plus il avait du se soumettre régulièrement à des séances d'entraînement physique. Il détestait ça, mais aujourd'hui en voyant le visage en sueur de Sparetti, il se trouvait plutôt content d'avoir sacrifié quelques heures par semaine dans la salle de gym.

- Voilà, voilà. C'est ici … Oh, par les Ancêtres, quelle catastrophe !

McKay serra la mâchoire. Si le rasénian invoquait une fois encore ses foutus Ancêtres, il allait faire un malheur.

Sheppard qui se trouvait juste devant lui, s'arrêta brusquement.

- Okay. Rodney vous restez là, pendant que je vais voir de quoi il retourne.

Bah voyons ! Encore le complexe du militaire-dur-à-cuir-devant-protéger-le-pauvre-petit-scientifique-sans-défense. N'importe quoi ! Rodney aurait pensé que depuis le temps, Sheppard aurait compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de protection. Enfin, si peut-être, face à une armada de wraith, mais là franchement, c'était ridicule !

- Non, je vous accompagne.

Et avant que le Major n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Rodney passa devant lui et se dirigea à larges enjambées vers le petit groupe de personnes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit regretter son choix.

**--- : ---**

Et voilà, encore cette sensation dans le dos et dans la nuque. Cette sensation désagréable annonciatrice de catastrophe imminente. Et qui disait catastrophe disait généralement : Docteur Rodney McKay.

John jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Parfait, qu'il cogite au moyen de faire voler la Cité-vaisseau d'Atlantis, ça lui donnerait le temps de régler cette affaire de mort mystérieuse.

- Okay, Rodney vous restez là, pendant que je vais voir de quoi il retourne.

John avait vu le visage de Rodney se décomposer, passant du blanc-déception au rouge-vexation, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le scientifique, après un « non » sec, était passé devant lui, pratiquement en courant, et avait rejoint le petit groupe d'hommes qui les attendait.

John avait poussé un juron et avait emboîté le pas au canadien, pour retrouver celui-ci, agenouillé non loin du groupe, arborant désormais une jolie teinte verte-écoeurée.

**--- : ---**

OMonDieuOMonDieuOMonDieu … Rodney ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, de fixer, de dévisager. Il se _sentait_ malade, non, il _était_ malade, en fait il _allait_ être malade, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il parvint à détacher son regard de la macabre découverte et se laissa tomber par terre pas très loin, puis, sans aucune retenue, vomit son déjeuner.

- Rodney ?

La voix était pleine de sollicitude. Rodney leva la tête. Le Major lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. Ouais, la prochaine fois, il laisserait Sheppard jouer les protecteurs, wraith ou pas wraith.

- Ca va, je … je ne m'attendais pas à … à ça … c'est tout, je vais … ça va aller, il faut juste que, heu, que je …

- Hey, prenez votre temps, Okay. Restez là, je vais, discuter un peu avec ces braves gens.

Rodney hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Oui, c'était ça, du temps, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour se calmer, pour oublier … deux orbites fixant un point invisible, des orbites vides de vie, une bouche déformée, comme bloquée sur un cri, une bouche violacée et … Il allait de nouveau être malade.

Rodney inspira une large goulée d'air. Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration histoire de calmer les remous de son estomac, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger devant lui. Il rouvrit les yeux surpris.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant lui et agitait ce qui ressemblait être une gourde.

**--- : ---**

- Alors ?

John soupira. Sparetti commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot ! Le scientifique se trouvait juste derrière lui, en fait, plus près, il lui monterait tout simplement sur le dos.

- Alors ? Il est mort.

Sparetti fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'avait pas enregistré le ton ironique du Major puisqu'il insista.

- Oui, mais de quoi ? Et de la main de qui ? Et pourquoi avoir laissé son corps ici ?

John se releva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps.

C'était celui d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Nu. Mort depuis un petit moment s'il en jugeait à la fois par sa couleur, presque translucide, et par la rigidité cadavérique. Mais il n'était pas médecin légiste, alors … La mort avait été causée par strangulation. Ca au moins, ce n'était pas dur à déterminer. Un superbe nœud coulant avait été passé autour de la gorge du jeune homme, les vaisseaux autour des yeux et de la bouche avaient éclaté. Cyanose. Pas joli à voir. Pas étonnant que Rodney ait eu un choc.

John se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le scientifique, et fronça les sourcils.

Quelqu'un se trouvait avec lui.

John allait demander de qui il s'agissait lorsque Sparetti, toujours sur son dos, devança sa question.

- Oh, le Professeur Draheto est là ! Je vais vous présenter, à nous _quatre_, nous trouverons le coupable.

**--- : ---**

- Tenez, buvez ça. Ca ira mieux après.

L'homme devait avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années. Il ressemblait à Sparetti, ou plus exactement, il avait les traits physiques caractéristiques des rasénians, pas très grand, des cheveux noirs, des yeux clairs, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Cet homme, bien que plus âgé que Sparetti, paraissait aussi plus jeune que lui d'une certaine manière, quelque chose dans les yeux, un éclair de malice, de vie. Sparetti était éteint, ce genre d'homme un peu laborieux, un peu terne qui avait passé sa vie à l'ombre des bouquins et des ordinateurs.

- Heu, oui, merci. Rodney porta la gourde à sa bouche et renifla son contenu, ce qui élicita un petit gloussement de la part de l'homme qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui.

- Vous faites toujours ça ? Sentir votre nourriture ou ce que vous allez boire ? Curieuse coutume.

- Non. Rodney était un peu à cran et franchement être aimable et courtois était à des lieux de ses préoccupations du moment. Je suis dans une autre galaxie et je souffre d'allergies, donc si vous ne voulez pas avoir à vous occuper de deux cadavres au lieu d'un seul, vous allez devoir supporter de me voir humer ce qu'il y a dans cette gourde. Rodney secoua celle-ci puis leva les yeux vers l'homme qui affichait toujours un petit sourire amusé. D'ailleurs, reprit-il, qu'y a-t-il là dedans au juste ?

- De l'eau, un peu d'alcool …

Rodney porta la gourde à sa bouche et bu une gorgée. Un peu d'alcool lui ferait le _pluuuuuus_ grand bien ! S'il pouvait se saouler pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir, ce serait parfait.

- … et du jus de Grit.

Rodney recracha ce qu'il venait d'avalez et lança un regard noir au vieil homme qui semblait toujours aussi amusé. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il risquait de mourir s'il avalait n'importe quoi ?

- Du Grit ? Rodney continuait à crachoter, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Avec sa chance ce Grit était un cousin éloigné du citron ! Il allait mourir dans d'horribles souffrances et son visage aurait lui aussi cette couleur bleue associée à l'asphyxie.

Comme le cadavre.

Il frissonna, ferma les yeux et attendit quelques instants. Rien ne se passa. Okay, le Grit n'était pas de la famille du citrus. Alléluia. Maintenant que sa crise d'angoisse était passée et qu'il était sûr qu'il allait survivre, il allait faire passer l'envie à ce fossile dégénéré de jouer avec la santé d'autrui. Rodney se releva, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Sparetti se mit à crier.

- Professeur Draheto ! Professeur Draheto ! Voilà les Terriens, ils viennent d'Atlantis et ils …

Le vieil homme, Draheto, fit un geste d'impatience en direction de Sparetti, puis son regard se tourna vers Sheppard.

- Suffit Gerd ! Je sais qui sont ces gens. La Ingénuvia a négocié le traité avec eux, l'auriez vous oublié ?

- Heu, non, non, bien sûr. Sparetti semblait brutalement gêné.

Draheto se tourna à nouveau vers Rodney.

-Désolé … Docteur McKay ?

Rodney cligna des yeux.

- Heu, oui, oui, je suis …

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Docteur, Draheto se tourna vers Sheppard, et vous devez être le Major Sheppard ?

John salua le vieil homme.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien, je crois que nous avons à parler. Sparetti, faites transporter le corps en chambre froide et prévenez son père. Dites à Sélénius que nous l'attendons en salle Pythias.

Le vieil homme tourna les talons. Rodney et John restèrent un moment figés sur place, puis le suivirent.

_A suivre …_

**Frozensheep et Rieval vous remercient de lire cette petite fic' et de reviewer ! Next chapter by Frozensheep as soon as she can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pauvre FrozenSheep, submergée sous les devoirs et autres gentilles occupations du type lycée (pfiou, Rieval est super contente de ne plus être dans ces terribles années !). Elle parvient quand même (vacances scolaires obligent) à vous livrer le chapitre 6 ! Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 6**

Ils furent conduits dans un large bureau. Au centre se trouvait une longue table de forme oblongue et autour de la table des _scientifiques_. John les aurait reconnus à des lieux à la ronde. C'était devenu comme un don : « apprendre à repérer le scientifique pour pouvoir mieux le protéger », en dix leçons, paiement par CB accepté. D'ailleurs, signe qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, McKay avait immédiatement commencé à s'entretenir avec l'un d'eux et en moins de cinq minutes, John fut « éjecté » de la conversation, se retrouvant débout près des deux hommes, à compter les points.

Il finit par laisser McKay à ses douces élucubrations scientifiques et s'assit en bout de table.

Parfait.

Plus facile de tenir le rôle d'observateur. Les scientifiques étaient visiblement issus de toute la confédération. Grands, petits, bruns, blonds. Tous différents et tous affreusement pareils. Blablabla, énergie, blablabla, canon à truc et blablabla, fusil à machin. Bref, pas un ne parlait de ce pourquoi ils avaient été réunis.

La disparition de quatre des leurs.

John hocha la tête. Oui, vraiment, les scientifiques étaient une race à part. Qu'il soit terrien ou pas.

Drahéto finit par rappeler tout son petit monde à l'ordre. Présidant la table, il prit un petit marteau du genre de ceux qu'utilise un juge de paix, et en asséna plusieurs coups brefs sur un petit plot devant lui. Immédiatement, les bavardages cessèrent et chacun prit place autour de la table, laissant McKay tout seul debout.

Silencieux.

Humpf, si c'était simple de le réduire à cet état, John allait demander à Drahéto de lui prêter son petit marteau. Encore que John aurait plutôt tendance à vouloir l'utiliser sur la tête de McKay que sur une table en bois. Il soupira, fit un petit « pssst » à Mckay qui vint s'installer à côté de lui, en face de Drahéto.

Ce dernier, avec l'air sérieux que lui conférait son âge et son rang, se pencha en avant, examinant chacun des hommes assis autour de la table (7) et éleva la voix.

« Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes réunis en bureau restreint pour discuter d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Quatre de nos plus brillants cerveaux ont … été tués. » A cette annonce, un brouhahas de fit entendre, immédiatement interrompu par de nouveau petits coups de marteau sur table. « Oui. Tués. Les conditions de leur mort ne laisse aucun doute sur ce point : il s'agit d'assassinats. »

John écouta Draheto présenter chacune des victimes. Ils avaient tous entre 35 et 40 ans. Ils étaient tous rasénians. Ils étaient tous brillants. Ils avaient tous disparu entre 8 à 10 jours avant que l'on ne retrouve leur corps, dénudés. Ils avaient tous été étranglés.

John sentit McKay s'agiter sur son siège. Le scientifique semblait un peu pâle. Compréhensible. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un cadavre lorsque l'on était un rat de laboratoire. Même si depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis McKay s'était un peu endurci, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un civil.

John soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le protéger de tous ça. Malheureusement, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance.

**oOo**

Rodney soupira.

Cela maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient tous assis autour de cette fichue table. Une heure à parler pour ne rien dire. Difficile de faire plus désagréable qu'une réunion de scientifiques lorsque la dite réunion ne portait pas sur une de leur spécialité. Et il était clair que l'enquête criminelle n'était pas le fort de ces messieurs. Il faudrait penser à inclure dans leur échange avec la Confédération quelques romans policiers.

Rodney se tassa sur sa chaise espérant que personne ne remarquerait que sous le plateau de verre poli rouge orangé faisant office de table, ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son treillis, signe d'un ennui profond. Et mérité.

On aurait pu penser qu'au bout de quatre disparitions, et autant de cadavres, ces messieurs prendraient des mesures immédiates, genre quadrupler la sécurité ou faire fouiller tout le complexe du sol au plafond en passant par les plantes vertes. Mais non. Depuis plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là, la seule phrase ayant un rapport direct avec les disparition avait été « on a retrouvé Daelus ». Un point pour Rasetti. Même Draheto n'avait rien dit. A part son petit discours d'ouverture, et l'horrible présentation relative aux « victimes », le scientifique n'avait pas rajouté un mot, se contentant d'étudier ses pairs.

Et de l'étudier lui.

Si McKay n'avait pas su que c'était parfaitement stupide, il aurait juré que le vieil homme lui faisait … de l'œil ! Enfin, c'était tout comme. Rodney ne pouvait pas tourner la tête sans croiser son regard plein de malice, et il était certain de clairement l'avoir vu lui faire un petit clin d'œil amical. Enfin, Rodney _supposait_ que c'était amical.

Bizarre. En fait, tous ces gens étaient bizarres. Okay, Rodney était habitué aux comportements parfois un peu étranges de ses amis scientifiques mais là, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Héloooooo ! Des gens sont morts. Etranglés. Où sont les renforts ? Quel est le plan pour renforcer la sécurité des participants du Tournoi ?

Bah, non, les questions portaient sur pourquoi des raséniens et en gros, il semblerait que cela soit une sorte … d'honneur ! Sûrement, avait dit Rasseti, des raséniens avaient été choisis par ce qu'ils étaient de loin les plus intelligents de toute la confédération !

N'importe quoi !

Tous des fous. Des fous dangereux. Peut-être plus criminels que celui qui avait tué ces pauvres types.

**oOo**

John commençait à avoir un sacré mal de crâne et à s'emmerder ferme. Il était un homme d'action et la mort de quatre personnes amenait, en principe, à agir. Il soupira. Okay, peut-être que cette foutue réunion n'avait pas encore _réellement_ commencé.

En effet, il manquait sûrement un représentant de l'Ingeniuva, et un ou deux représentants de la sécurité, dont la fonction principale serait de se faire passer un savon en public par des gens qui essaieraient de leur faire croire qu'ils connaissaient mieux leur métier qu'eux.

Le principe même du bouc émissaire.

Le militaire songea qu'il n'y avait guère de différences entre ici et la Terre, au final. Ceux qui pensent, ceux qui agissent, et les premiers ne vivant généralement pas dans le même monde que les seconds.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney. Le scientifique semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs. Bien. John haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il se réjouissait parce que les joues de Rodney McKay étaient revenues roses ! Bon sang, quand était il devenu la « nounou spéciale» du scientifique ? Mystère. Mais même Fran Fine (8) n'avait pas eu à s'occuper d'une espèce de boule de nerfs hypocondriaque et intenable comme McKay.

L'ambiance de la salle était devenue plus épaisse qu'une équation de physique quantique, a ceci près que McKay ne s'y sentait pas beaucoup plus a l'aise que le commun des mortels. John en était d'ailleurs à se demander s'il n'allait pas se lever et entamer une polka pour détendre l'atmosphère quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Le major faillit tomber de sa chaise.

**oOo**

Il y a des gens qu'on n'a pas particulièrement envie de voir en cas de crise. Il y a des gens qu'on peut accessoirement supporter de voir si la situation l'exige. Et puis il y a des gens qu'on a _jamais_ envie de voir. Inutile de préciser à quelle catégorie Kolya appartenait.

Au moment précis où il entra dans la pièce, McKay et Sheppard se levèrent dans un bel ensemble. Bondirent sur leurs pieds, pour être exact. John serra très fort les dents pour éviter de dire – ou de faire – une bêtise, se souvenant a temps que les Geniis étaient, comme eux, les _invités_ de l'Ingenuvia. Malheureusement, Rodney n'eut pas l'intelligence de l'imiter. Bonjour le génie.

- C'est quoi, _ça_ ?

Un sourire carnassier passa sur les lèvres du nouvel arrivant, qui tendit une main vers le scientifique.

- _Ça_, expliqua Draheto, visiblement amusé de la situation, c'est le Commandeur Kolya, des Géniis. Il a accepté notre proposition de nous aider pour résoudre notre prob-… affaire.

- Il m'avait semblé docteur McKay que la coutume terrienne voulait que l'on serre la main que l'on vous tend.

Rodney faillit s'étouffer, mais leva malgré tout le bras, encore que le geste paraissait clairement forcé. La main du Genii était rude, calleuse. Et bien sûr, il entreprit de la lui serrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Rodney se dégagea le plus vite possible et recula d'un pas, pour quasiment atterrir sur Sheppard.

- Ravi de vous revoir, major.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant, Kolya.

McKay sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. C'était lui, ou l'air était tout à coup devenu électrique ?

_A suivre …_

(7) Oula, méchante Hellheim, pas de femmes scientifiques ? Tstststs. (note de frozensheep : y'en a qui parlent a leur chat (me regardez pas comme ça !), Rieval parle a son personnage LOL)

(8) Une nounou d'enfer… série inoubliable… mais pas forcément pour ses qualités esthétiques, scénaristiques et humoristiques ! (**note de Rieval** : bah, moi, j'aimais bien cette série, même si elle avait un (fort !) relent homophobe.).


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tada_ ! Nous revoilà, fraîches et dispos, et surtout regonflées à bloc avec la diffusion de la saison 2. Bref, du coup ça nous a donné des idées …**

**Chapitre 7**

La réunion touchait à sa fin. Et bien entendu, elle n'allait pas aboutir à grand-chose. Il avait été décidé de renforcer la sécurité du complexe notamment en scellant les catacombes. Oui, bon ce n'était pas de vraies catacombes mais étant donné que c'était là qu'avaient été découverts les quatre cadavres, Rodney trouvait que l'appellation était particulièrement appropriée.

La main de Sheppard se posa sur son genou. Mince ! Ca devait bien faire la dixième fois qu'il faisait ça. Rodney cessa immédiatement de taper du pied. C'était plus fort que lui : quand il était nerveux sa jambe entamait une petite danse solitaire. Sheppard, de son coté, avait l'air si … si calme ! Il souriait, répondait aux questions et avait même réussi à donner quelques conseils pas trop bêtes. Tout ce que lui avait été capable de faire, c'était à jouer aux tables tournante par la seule force du pied.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux – et pas franchement discrets – en direction des Géniis et surtout du psychopathe qui leur servait de chef. Ce type lui donnait la chair de poule, d'ailleurs rien que d'y penser, il eu un frisson et porta instinctivement la mains à son bras. Celui qui portait la cicatrice des petits jeux de Kolya (9). Et de sa trahison. Il soupira.

- Et bien, que justifie un tel soupir ?

Rodney sursauta. Draheto se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum, soupir et sursaut. Vous êtes bien nerveux … Je croyais que les terriens étaient d'invincibles guerriers.

Le vieil homme s'amusait visiblement à ses dépens. Le problème c'était que Rodney n'était pas d'humeur, mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Il avait eu son lot pour aujourd'hui : découvrir que les Géniis étaient dans le coin et découvrir un cadavre. Deux découvertes qui se plaçaient plus ou moins a égalité sur l'échelle des trucs qu'on préfère voir arriver aux autres. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'il avait peur. Même si c'était vrai. Et puis ce petit vieux le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si le reste ne suffisait pas …

Rodney allait lui répondre mais Sheppard le rejoignit au même moment.

-Désolé Monsieur mais nous allons devoir prendre congé. Nous devons prendre contact avec le docteur Weir pour l'informer de votre demande d'aide ainsi que … Il fixa Kolya qui le regardait froidement avant de reprendre, … du _reste_.

Draheto hocha la tête puis passa – à la surprise de l'interessé – sa main sous le bras du scientifique canadien.

- Je comprends. L'Ingenuvia souhaite que je m'entretienne avec votre leader, comme étant son représentant à propos de cette terrible affaire. Il se tourna vers Rodney qui se tenait raide comme un piquet à ses côtés et regardait le bras du vieil homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux prêt à attaquer. Un vieil homme comme moi a besoin d'un peu d'aide et je suis sûr que le docteur McKay est à même d'assurer cette tâche.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valu un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Sheppard qui lui lança un regard noir du genre « ayez-donc-un-peu-plus-de-respect-pour-le-troisième-âge-non-de-dieu ». Rodney obtempéra mais il était certain que Draheto n'avait besoin d'aucune aide pour se déplacer et qu'il faisait juste ça pour l'humilier lui. C'était bien sa chance : les enfants et les personnes âgées semblaient toujours vouloir le coller. Pourquoi ne s'agissait-il jamais d'une superbe blonde, hein ?

**--- : ---**

John sourit. Il faut dire que le spectacle était unique. McKay en aide à domicile dévouée. Unique vraiment.

Drahéto prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à torturer le scientifique. Si l'on pouvait appeler l'empêcher de s'approcher de trop prêt des stands une « torture ». C'en était certainement une pour McKay. John pouvait l'entendre se plaindre, son ton pathétique.

-… non, stop, une minute, il faut que je voie ça, et … _Aïe_ mais … mais vous m'avez pincé !

Un petit gloussement suivi d'une voix claironnante lui répondit.

- _Aaaah_, mais nous devons nous hâter, vous ne voudriez pas faire attendre votre leader ? Et ces expériences seront encore en cours lorsque nous reviendrons, il s'agit de physiciens, leurs expériences sont toujours interminables ….

- Mais justement, c'est pour cela que je voulais m'arrêter, non franchement, avoir choisi la chimie comme matière pour votre Tournoi … la Chimie ! Comme s'il s'agissait d'une science ! Ridicule, alors que …

John secoua la tête et bloqua l'incessant bavardage. Rodney semblait avoir trouvé plus fort que lui en matière de discussion scientifique sans fin. Et puis John avait autre chose en tête.

Kolya.

Que faisait-il ici vraiment ? « Visite de courtoisie » mon œil oui ! Les Géniis étaient des petits nazillons et les petits nazillons ne font pas de visite de courtoisie, ou lorsqu'ils en font une ça ressemble à l'invasion de la Pologne. Kolya avait quelque chose en tête mais quoi ? Première possibilité, prendre le contrôle de la Confédération. Non. Trop risqué. Après tout, le hobbies de ces gens étaient de développer des armes et d'après les petits cris que poussait McKay, ils étaient largement plus en avance que les Géniis. Ce qui le menait à la seconde possibilité. S'approprier un scientifique. Voir plusieurs. John voyait tout à fait les Géniis pratiquer l'enlèvement pendant leur temps libre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à _son_ scientifique. Ce dernier continuait à babiller avec Draheto, le supportant vaillamment tout en jetant des regards désolés en direction des stands devant lesquels ils passaient pour rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles.

John soupira. Il y avait évidemment une troisième possibilité mais il n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Encore que … Les Géniis étaient peut-être juste là pour le rendre fou lui. Excellente stratégie, parce qu'avec Kolya dans le coin, il allait sans aucun doute perdre la tête à force de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait à Rodney, et à ce qu'il pourrait très refaire … John avait vu le regard de Rodney lors de la réunion, avait constaté combien il était nerveux.

Quelle que soit la raison de la présence de Kolya sur Galen, une chose était sûre : John allait devoir ouvrir l'œil et le bon.

**--- : ---**

- Commandeur ?

Kolya se tourna vers le jeune soldat qui l'accompagnait. Ferny, une de ses plus jeunes recrues, doué mais encore un peu trop naïf à son goût.

-Oui soldat.

Le jeune homme fixait le Major Sheppard qui s'éloignait, suivant de près McKay et le scientifique Rasénian. Kolya vit avec fierté un éclair de rage dans les yeux de Ferny. Oui, ça c'était bien. La rage est un combustible puissant mais … Il secoua la tête. Elle peut aussi vous consumer entièrement. Comme Sora, son plus gros échec (10).

La jeune femme les avait accompagnés mais il ne lui donnerait aucune responsabilité. Elle n'était là que comme observatrice. Pour faire ses preuves. Il l'a trouvait différente depuis son retour d'Atlantis. Elle avait été rendue à son peuple en signe de « bonne volonté ». Kolya n'y avait vu que le désir des terriens d'humilier davantage les Géniis en leur montrant leur _magnanimité_.

- Le Major, sa voix était pleine de venin, et cet autre type, leur docteur McKay … ne risquent-ils pas de faire échouer nos plans ?

Kolya savait ce que voulait entendre Ferny : l'autorisation d'éliminer les obstacles à la réalisation de leur mission. L'autorisation d'éliminer les terriens.

-Non. Ils pourraient même nous être très utiles en fait. Il sourit en regardant le Major le regarder de loin. Oui, ils leur seraient utiles.

Et _après_, ils les élimineraient.

**--- : ---**

C'était étrange. Cette chaleur. Unique. Il n'aurait jamais cru le retrouver aussi tôt après la mort de l'autre, cet imposteur. Mais cette fois, il en était sûr.

C'était Atrius. Son fils.

Et cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas partir …

**A suivre …**

(9) Episode En pleine tempête (saison 1).

(10) Episode En pleine tempête seconde partie, saison 1.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews, nous alons essayer d'updater un peu plus régulièrement ...**

**Note :** phrases en italique égales communications radio

**Chapitre 8 **

Elisabeth n'avait pas tellement apprécié la nouvelle de la présence des Géniis sur Galen. Et on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié la demande de l'Ingenuvia concernant la participation des terriens au travail d'enquête sur la disparition des quatre scientifiques rasénians. En revanche, elle avait beaucoup aimé Drahéto.

Décidément, Rodney ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. Le scientifique avait fait quelques simagrées de vieux bonhomme devant le MALP et hop, l'affaire avait été dans le sac.

- C'est un homme vraiment charmant, lui avait-elle dit par la suite lorsqu'ils s'étaient entretenus tous les trois.

Tu parles ! Il l'avait même _pincé_ ! Et puis, il l'avait purement et simplement passé à la question sur le chemin du retour. Tout y était passé, ses études, ses hobbies jusqu'à sa couleur préférée. Il avait presque eu l'impression que le vieil homme cherchait à tester ses connaissance : et bien, il en avait été pour ses frais ! Rodney avait eu à cœur de lui montrer l'étendue de son génie. Ce qui le gênait, c'était que les questions avaient aussitôt après pris un tour plus … personnel.

Rodney se rappelait de la tête que Drahéto avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir une sœur mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, pas depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il avait eu l'air … ravi. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire le sourire qui avait déformé le visage ridé lui donnant l'air d'une vieille pomme. Rodney avait frissonné. Le sourire de ce type lui rappelait celui des wraith. De petites dents jaunes partout. Brrrr. Et c'était _ça_ qu'Elisabeth trouvait charmant !

- oui charmant comme un politicien. Elisabeth, ce que veulent ces gens est … _injuste_ : nous n'avons pas le droit de profiter de leurs avancées technologiques mais il faudrait en revanche, que nous jouions les Colombo pour eux ! S'ils sont si futés que ça, ils n'ont qu'à retrouver l'auteur de ces crimes eux-mêmes, ou bien alors ce contenter de l'aide des Géniis.

Encore une bonne nouvelle tiens : ils allaient devoir jouer au petit détective aux côtés des Géniis. Génial vraiment, soit Rodney se tapait Drahéto soit c'était Kolya. Le choix entre un petit vieux qui lui rappelait furieusement l'empereur fou de la saga de la Guerre des étoiles (11), et un psychopathe dont le visage avait hanté ses rêves pendant un bon moment après la tempête (12).

/_Peut-être mais nous venons juste de signer notre traité de coopération avec eux … cela paraîtrait plutôt mesquin de ne pas, et bien, coopérer. Je vais vous envoyer le Lieutenant Ford et deux autres Marines. Je crois que nous avons un ancien policier parmi nos recrues, il pourrait vous être utile_./

Rodney grogna.

- Elisabeth, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit …

/_Rodney, si leur technologie est, et je vous cite, « pleine de promesse », je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour espérer un jour partager nos connaissances avec leurs scientifiques et peut-être même qui sait_ …/

C'est le Major qui termina sa phrase.

- Jeter un petit coup d'œil à leur bibliothèque des Anciens.

Rodney lui jeta un regard noir. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Désespérément. Il en était si près physiquement que ça le rendait presque malade … Il soupira.

- Okay, puisqu'il n'y a pas le choix … mais je continue de croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le Major sourit.

-Allez McKay, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Et puis nous allons voir si vos _faaaaaaabuleuses_ petites cellules grises peuvent être utiles à autre chose qu'à découvrir des E2PZ.

Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et ricana.

-Mes fabuleuses petites cellules grises, Major, n'ont pas été dressées à jouer de vulgaires parties de Cluedo (13).

-Vraiment, vous êtes plutôt du genre Trivial Poursuit, c'est ça ?

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Rodney.

-Non Major, des jeux qui représentent, disons, un challenge un petit peu plus à la hauteur de mes incroyables capacités intellectuelles.

Sheppard lui sourit, une main sur son P-90, il lui fit signe de le précéder de l'autre. Rodney sortit de la pièce où se trouvait la Porte des Etoiles et attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le Major était un insatiable petit curieux. Limite fouineur.

Il entendit la voix dudit fouineur derrière lui juste au moment où il sortait.

- et quel type de challenge ?

**--- : ---**

Voilà tout était prêt. Il avait fallu tout refaire bien évidemment, effacer la présence de _l'autre_.

Il secoua la tête se demandant encore comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir, pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Atrius. Il n'avait eu ni son incroyable intelligence, ni sa présence, ni … Il soupira. Il s'était trompé mais cette fois, cette fois il était sûr que c'était lui.

Il y avait bien évidemment le génie. Atrius était le plus grand astrophysicien que rasénian est connu même s'il avait aussi des facilités incroyables en biochimie. Il avait d'ailleurs fini par opter définitivement pour celle-ci, mais son père ne perdait pas espoir de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Ensemble, ils termineraient son œuvre.

Il épousseta une dernière fois les coussins qu'il venait de déposer sur le sofa. Atrius avait toujours souffert de terribles allergies. La « poussière était son ennemie la plus intime » disait-il souvent. Il sourit. Le simple souvenir de cette phrase lui réchauffa le cœur.

Bientôt, il pourrait serrer son fils dans ses bras et sentir cette chaleur le réchauffer pour de bon. Celle de l'amour d'un père pour son fils.

Mais pour le moment … il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées rêveuses … pour le moment, il avait à faire.

**--- : ---**

**Le lendemain matin**

Rodney était de méchante humeur. Il était … il soupira. Okay, il était un peu vexé. Il avait voulu tester Sheppard sur ses fameuses capacités, après tout il avait réussi le test Mensa et Rodney voulait voir jusqu'où elles allaient… et il s'était fait avoir. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai parce qu'en dernier ressort, il avait demandé à Sheppard s'il savait comment fonctionnait un E2PZ et là, ahaha, qui avait séché, hein ! Bon, il avait perdu toutes les autres manches de « voyons-si-vous-êtes-si-bon-que-ça » en mathématiques … ce type était vraiment un petit génie des chiffres qui ne servent a rien.

Rodney soupira en touillant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à du café.

Sheppard était mignon, enfin si on aimait le genre « se-coiffe-avec-un-pétard », il était un pilote dans l'USAF, ce qui devait certainement ajouter à son charme auprès des femmes, et en plus il était … intelligent. Bon, c'était une intelligence un peu, disons, _stérile_ – savoir manier les chiffres n'était pas tout – mais quand même.

C'était injuste, non ? Lui, il n'était pas mignon, il était incapable de faire voler un Jumper en ligne droite. Il n'était qu'intelligent. Hautement intelligent mais _seulement_ ça. Auparavant ce constat le remplissait d'aise – qui a besoin d'être beau et aimé lorsqu'il est le plus grand génie vivant depuis Einstein ? – mais depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu _juste_, s'il ne manquait pas quelque chose.

Il pouvait difficilement devenir plus beau, encore que les Anciens avaient peut-être inventé une machine en ce sens, on ne savait jamais, et malgré tout ses efforts, le vol de Jumper était une technique dans laquelle il ne parvenait pas à grand-chose. Ne restait donc que son cerveau. Une fois de plus ce serait comme ça qu'il parviendrait à se distinguer des autres. Solution : devenir encore _plus_ intelligent.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il entre en contact avec des gens intelligents. Ou encore avec des Anciens. Mais bien sûr, le seul Ancien qu'ils avaient rencontré était entré en contact avec le Major Sheppard. Plutôt intimement d'ailleurs (14).

Mais ici, il avait la possibilité d'apprendre, d'entrer en contact avec, non pas avec un Ancien, mais avec leurs connaissances. Celles qu'ils avaient entreposées dans cette petite pièce noire.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de convaincre l'Ingenuvia de le laisser entrer en possession de ces informations. Rodney soupira et regarda sa montre. Pour le moment, ce qu'il fallait qu'il trouve c'était un criminel. Youpi.

Sheppard lui avait dit de l'attendre dans la salle du petit déjeuner pendant qu'il récupérait les renforts qu'Elisabeth avait du envoyer. Il lui avait dit 9 heures trente. Il était 9 heures quarante. Le « Roi des maths » n'était jamais en retard. Rodney allait le contacter par radio lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

**--- : ---**

- Oh Major Sheppard ! Major !

John se tourna vers l'homme qui criait son nom à travers le complexe. Il distingua la silhouette bedonnante de Sparetti. Le petit bonhomme le rejoignit, essoufflé. John se demandait s'il avait déjà vu Sparetti autrement que soufflant comme un bœuf ?

Ford venait d'arriver accompagné de quatre autres soldats dont Lewis qui avait été flic à Chicago avant de rejoindre l'armée. La Cité du Crime, c'était parfait non ? Maintenant, il allait opérer sur la Planète du Crime.

- Docteur, un problème ? C'était une autre chose curieuse avec ce type, tout semblait être un problème.

- Je … je l'ai cherché partout … partout … je ne le trouve pas.

John fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne trouvait pas quoi … ou qui. Un autre scientifique avait-il disparu ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la question, Sparetti reprit :

- Nous avons eu un petit problème avec un des générateurs, oh, rien de bien grave mais … nous n'avons pas beaucoup de physicien ici cette année … alors, j'ai pensé que le docteur McKay … il avait eu l'air très intéressé par nos générateurs et …

John pâlit. Non. Ce n'était pas possible … Il porta immédiatement la main à son communicateur.

« McKay répondez. »

Silence. John se tourna vers Ford mais celui-ci lui fit un petit signe négatif de la tête. Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à joindre le scientifique. Et merde. Il réessaya.

« McKay, si jamais j'apprends que vous vous êtes enfermé dans un de ces stands pour une expérience, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. »

Toujours rien.

- Oh par les Ancêtres … encore un ! C'est une catastrophe …

John avait déjà tourné les talons laissant Sparetti gémir tout seul. Ford et les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été assignés. Vides.

John prit la tasse de café – enfin ça y ressemblait – qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle était encore tiède.

« Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. Peut-être qu'il est juste sorti faire un tour, avec tous ces trucs scientifiques partout, ça doit ressembler à un vaste centre commercial pour lui. »

John leva les yeux vers Ford. En tant normal, il aurait donné raison au jeune Lieutenant mais pas là. Rodney avait été plutôt secoué par la vue du cadavre et il l'avait littéralement collé tout le reste de la journée. Il ne serait pas sorti sachant qu'un criminel était en liberté, et surtout sachant que …

- Kolya … murmura t-il.

**A suivre …**

(11) L'empereur Palpatine tel qu'il apparaît dans les épisodes 5 et 6. Beurk, vraiment pas beau. (**Froze** : Ca dépend si on aime le style visqueux-repugnant…)

(12) Et encore l'épisode En pleine tempête, saison 1.

(13) Célèbre jeu de société dans lequel plusieurs personnages (dont le colonel moutarde) sont soupçonnés de meurtre, les joueurs doivent trouver qui est le coupable, avec quel arme la victime a été tuée et dans quelle pièce de la maison.

(14) La brunette Chaya, détestée des uns et adulée par les autres (perso je suis dans le premier groupe), épisode Hors d'atteinte, saison 1. (**Froz** : cette fille me fait regretter d'être brune, moi qui me disais que pouf télévisuelle rimait avec blonde…)


	9. Chapter 9

**Vous pouvez remercier Frozensheep pour ce superbe petit chapitre ! _Méchantpasbô_ Kolya …**

**Chapitre 9 **

_Jevaisletuerjevaisletuerjevaisletuer. _

Non, mieux, le livrer à un Wraith. Ou carrément à Beckett. Quoique même pour un psychopathe, cette dernière solution était un peu extrême.

Bien sur, associer immédiatement le Génii à la disparition de McKay, c'était prendre parti un peu vite et pas très objectivement. Mais à chaque fois que le scientifique et Kolya s'étaient retrouvés sur la même planète au même moment, ça c'était toujours assez mal passé pour un des deux.

Devinez lequel.

- Major, calmez vous ! On est même pas sur que ce soit lui.

- Moi si, Ford. John fulminait.

Il était sûr que c'était ce pourri, il en était sûr … Euh … ouais en fait, non. Mais il avait besoin d'un coupable, là-tout-de-suite-maintenant, et c'était soit « A la recherche du Kolya perdu » soit « Massacre au P-90 ». Ou un petit mix des deux. Derrière eux, essoufflé (encore) et se tordant les mains l'air catastrophé (toujours) Sparetti ne cessait de répéter « oh non, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, oh non… » Tout en essayant de suivre le pas de course du major. Qui pila net.

-Ford ?

-Oui major ?

-Vous savez où sont les quartiers des Géniis ?

-Euh, Monsieur, comment voudriez vous que je le sache ? Je viens juste d'arriver !

Ah oui, très juste. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? D'habitude, l'urgence et les situations désespérées stimulaient plutôt son esprit d'analyse. Alors, quoi ? Ce n'était pas encore _assez_ désespéré ? Il se tourna vers le rasénian.

- Sparetti ?

Le petit homme pinça les lèvres et esquissa un sourire désolé.

- Oh, désolé Major mais je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire.

- Que… quoi ?

Sheppard manqua de s'étrangler (ou, plus probable, d'étrangler le Rasénian) et sentit la main apaisante d'Aiden se poser sur son épaule.

- C'est normal major, vous aimeriez qu'ils révèlent aux Géniis la ou nous dormons ?

(j'ai supprimé vu que je dis dans le chapitre précédent qu'ils sont dans les quartiers qui leur ont été assignés et que Roro y prend son petit déj, bref, cela sous entend qu'ils y résident …)

John pivota pour faire face a Sparetti, qu'il dominait d'une bonne tête.

- Je suis sûr que Kolya y est pour quelque chose. Si vous voulez réparer vos machins…

- Générateurs Major, ce sont des générateurs.

- Vos machins, donc… dites nous où sont leurs quartiers.

Le rasénian, déjà plutôt coloré en temps normal, vira au rouge feu de signalisation.

- Je-ne-peux-pas. Et puis… ils ne doivent pas y être, en ce moment.

John ferma les yeux et essaya un instant d'imaginer les Géniis en train de faire gentiment du shopping dans le plus grand centre commercial pour surdoués de pégase. Non, vraiment, pas leur genre. Il imaginait plutôt Kolya en train de se curer les ongles avec son poignard, allongé sur son lit. Et ses disciples en train d'étudier la technique utilisée par leur grand gourou.

_John, arrête. _

Il se demanda s'il pouvait fouiller intégralement le complexe, à lui tout seul. Certainement pas, à moins de se découvrir un formidable don d'ubiquité dans les trois secondes à venir. Sparetti ne lâcherait pas le morceau, même s'il parvenait à obtenir d'Elizabeth le droit de lui chatouiller les orteils au fusil mitrailleur… droit qu'elle lui donnerait peut être quand il serait trop gâteux pour se rappeler comment appuyer sur la gâchette. Peut être.

Seule solution, demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui aimait bien Rodney. Qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir à quel point il pouvait provoquer des envies de meurtre. Quelqu'un d'influent.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Sparetti ?

Le ton mielleux de sa voix aurait attiré un essaim d'abeilles et une quinzaine de grizzlis, mais, trop soulagé de ne pas l'entendre prononcer les mots « Quartiers » et « Géniis » le petit homme s'affaissa un peu, plus détendu.

- Oui major ?

- Vous pouvez me dire où trouver…

L'autre se re-crispa instantanément.

- … Drahéto ?

Soulagement intense. Grand sourire du rasénian.

- Sans doute avec le reste du conseil, ils ont du être mis au courant a présent.

Sous entendu « depuis que vous me tannez le cuir », traduisit Sheppard en tournant les talons pour rejoindre la salle du conseil.

- Major ! l'arrêta Ford.

Il pila.

- Quoi ?

- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Atlantis, non ?

John fronça les sourcils et lui lança un petit regard par-dessus des lunettes imaginaires, avant de repartir sans un mot.

_Oooook,_ songea le jeune marine. _Ca c'est pour bibi_.

**---:---**

Il ne pu jamais interroger Drahéto. Il allait le faire, il le voyait même à travers les portes coulissantes en verre de la salle. Mais la personne qui lui marcha sur le pied lui paru soudainement beaucoup plus intéressante à interroger.

- Major ! susurra Kolya en le reconnaissant. Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez égaré … _quelque chose_ ?

John sentit le sang quitter ses joues et refluer vers ses oreilles, ces dernières gagnant ainsi plusieurs degrés Celsius, signe d'énervement intense chez lui. Comment est-ce que …

- Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait.

- En temps que consultant sur la sécurité, il est normal que je sois mis au courant en priorité de … et bien disons de ce type d'évènement, surtout en ce moment, vous ne croyez pas, _Major_ ?

Le militaire se mordit la lèvre pour s'éviter de sauter à la gorge du Génii (1).

- Et je suppose que vous n'aurez aucunes difficultés à retrouver le docteur McKay, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Le Génii leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois conclure de ça, major ?

- Absolument rien.

Puis, baissant la voix :

- …simplement que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je me débrouillerais pour faire de chaque jour de votre vie un enfer. On a intérêt à le retrouver. Et vite, je l'espère. Pour vous.

Le commandeur haussa les épaules dans un geste bien trop terrien au goût de John.

- Le service de sécurité est surchargé, nous réglons les problèmes par ordre de _priorité_.

Avant d'avoir pu continuer, il sentit soudain l'air se raréfier. Sheppard venait de l'attraper par le col pour le tirer vers le bas, le ramenant ainsi à sa hauteur.

- Si, et je dis bien _si_, vous n'êtes pas responsable mais je doute que vous puissiez vous trouvez dans un périmètre de vingt kilomètres autour d'un _problème_ et ne pas en être responsable, vous allez tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver McKay. Va falloir revoir l'ordre de vos priorités. McKay est devenu votre priorité numéro une.

Kolya se dégagea brusquement et sourit. John faillit rajouter quelque chose, mais une petite voix amusée le coupa en plein élan.

- Acastus (2) ! Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec notre nouvel invité !

Le nouvel invité grogna. Drahéto, toujours guilleret. Un peu trop pour les circonstances, d'ailleurs.

- Je suppose, Major que si vous êtes ici c'est que vous vous inquiétez pour le docteur McKay ?

_Non, tu crois ?_

- Rassurez vous, il ne peut rien lui arriver dans le complexe.

Sheppard manqua de s'étrangler. Hellooooo, quatre corps tout frais à la morgue, ça ne lui disait rien ?

- Et les autres disparitions, celles de vos scientifiques ?

- Comme vous le dites vous-même, il s'agissait de _nos_ scientifiques et le docteur McKay n'est pas Rasénian, à ce que je sache. Tous les autres l'étaient. Je crois que la disparition du jeune docteur McKay n'a rien à voir avec les leurs. Cependant, par mesure de prudence, j'ai chargé Acastus d'enquêter dessus. Cela vous va-t-il ? Vous n'aurez qu'à l'aider.

Kolya pâlit.

- Professeur…

Drahéto tapa dans ses mains.

- Voila qui est résolu ! Vous enquêterez ensemble ! Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois terminer certaines petites choses, le concours continue !

Le scientifique disparut dans un froissement de blouse blanche, et pendant les trois centièmes de seconde de calme qu'il parvint à retenir avant l'apocalypse verbale qui suivit, Sheppard se demanda pourquoi il semblait si insouciant alors que McKay était son chouchou. Puis le monde sonore sembla exploser.

- Major !

- Major !

- Major !

_/Major /_

Quatre voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson même si le ton utilisé ne fut pas toujours le même. Franche surprise pour Ford et Sparetti, Ton amusé pour Kolya et exaspéré pour Elizabeth.

**A suivre …**

(15) … et pas pour lui faire expérimenter la technique terrienne du baiser, je suppose que vous vous en doutiez.

(16) J'appellerais pas mon pauvre môme comme ça, personnellement…


	10. Chapter 10

**Encore un chapitrepar votre serviteur(trice ?) Rieval (relu par Froze bien sûr !)**

**Chapitre 10**

Rodney bailla, ouvrit un œil, le referma et attira la couverture à lui. Il s'y enroula soigneusement et poussa un autre bâillement.

Et se releva en sursaut.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce où il se trouvait. Un lit, un sofa, des dizaines de coussins, le tout décliné dans un superbe camaïeu de bleus. Mais où était-il ? Il ne se rappelait absolument pas être venu dans cette pièce et d'ailleurs … Il jeta un coup d'œil sous la couverture et poussa un bruyant soupir. Il ne se rappelait pas davantage s'être déshabillé. Quelqu'un l'avait donc fait à sa place, quelqu'un qui avait pris soin de revêtir d'une sorte de sweat-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging. Bleu ciel.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui et décida de se lever. La couverture autour des épaules, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'y avait pas de poignée. Juste la rainure indiquant l'emplacement d'une ouverture. Pas de panneau de commande non plus.

Il ferma les yeux. Okay, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse calmement à ce qui c'était passé. CAL-ME-MENT. Quel était son dernier souvenir ? Café. Il avait bu un café en attendant le retour de Sheppard et des autres et puis … et puis … Rodney rouvrit les yeux. Rien. Le trou noir. Il avait la tête aussi vide que celle de Kavanaugh. Un vide astral. Pas très naturel. Il avait vraisemblablement été drogué.

Super. Non vraiment, c'était super : il avait été enlevé, drogué et déshabillé, le tout bien entendu dans des circonstances inconnues, par des personnes inconnues et pour des raisons inconnues.

Au moins, il était en vie. C'était important ça, non ? Oui, bien entendu que c'était important, c'était même la seule chose qui comptait. Ce qui lui arrivait n'avait certainement aucun lien avec ce qui était arrivé à ces pauvres scientifiques. Aucun. Certainement.

Pas de panique. Pas de panique. PAS DE PANIQUE !

Il prit une large inspiration et se mit à inspecter sa prison bleue. C'était vraiment bizarre ce bleu partout. Murs bleus, meubles bleus, tissus bleus. Il ne trouva aucune autre entrée, ni porte ni fenêtre. Il y avait un petit coin lavabo-toilette, bleu lui aussi.

Il retourna sur le lit et s'installa dos contre le mur, face à la porte, pour attendre.

**--- : ---**

John avait la furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose. Un punching-ball par exemple. Ou le monde entier. Ou un wraith. On pouvait les considérer comme des choses non ? Ouais, bon peut-être pas des choses, mais il taperait bien sur un wraith quand même en ce moment. Evidemment, l'idéal serait qu'il puisse utiliser Kolya comme défouloir. Là, ce serait le pied intégral. Mieux qu'un wraith, et bien moins dangereux ; avec un wraith, il fallait sans cesse se méfier des mains baladeuses, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Mais le problème, c'était que Kolya ne pouvait pas être son défouloir, noooon. Kolya était son nouveau coéquipier. Le seul fait de penser au Génii comme tel lui donna la nausée. Coéquipier, tu parles !

Ils marchaient silencieusement. Kolya à sa droite. Ford juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme fixait la nuque de Kolya comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête à abattre. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait lui aussi des envies de boxe thaï.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sous le dôme. John se trouva une fois encore sous le choc du spectacle qu'offrait ce dernier. Sous le dôme de verre poli, le soleil jouait un véritable opéra de couleurs. Superbe.

- On admire la vue Major ?

Comment gâcher une minute de contemplation en une leçon. John se tourna vers Kolya qui n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par la beauté des lieux.

- Ouais, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit gâtés pour les odeurs, renifla-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Le sourire de Kolya était toujours figé sur son visage. Okay, John avait la très nette impression qu'il se conduisait comme un gamin de douze ans dans la cour du collège mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose : c'était ça où il dégommait tous le contingent de Géniis présents sur Galen. Kolya lui faisait un effet des plus bizarre, un mélange de violence instinctive et d'envie de hurler « c'est lui qu'a commencé ! ».

- Alors Major, vous avez une idée sur la manière de procéder ?

Ce fut au tour de John de sourire.

- Comment, vous n'avez pas déjà une petite idée de qui a fait le coup ? Vraiment, je suis surpris, et moi qui croyais les Géniis au top des techniques impliquant kidnapping, meurtres et autres amuse-gueules du même genre …

Le sourire de Kolya disparu.

- Insinuez vous que nous avons quoique ce soit à voir avec ces disparitions ?

John claqua des doigts.

- Wow, mesdames et messieurs, et le gagnant eeeeeeeest… Son sourire moqueur se figea sur son visage, remplacé par un regard froid. Il poursuivit, sa voix ne contenant plus aucune trace d'amusement. Et comment que je l'insinue, mieux, je l'affirme. Si je me rappelle bien, vos scientifiques ont un bon demi-siècle de retard sur les nôtres, non ? (17) Je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de mettre la main sur quelqu'un comme McKay.

Bien entendu, le sourire de Kolya réapparu.

- Je ne nie pas qu'une aide extérieure serait la bienvenue mais de là à souhaiter m'octroyer les services du docteur McKay. Il secoua la tête. Les Géniis, même les scientifiques, ne travaillent qu'avec des hommes, Major et le docteur McKay ne remplit pas cette dernière, disons, _condition_.

Ford qui avait écouté la conversation et avait senti le danger venir retint la main de son supérieur.

- Major, non ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Major …

John allait tuer cette misérable petite ordure !

- Major, s'il vous plaît. Pensez à McKay …

John se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ford et se planta devant Kolya qui n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde décontenancé par sa colère.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que je le retrouve vivant, Kolya, sinon, Confédération ou pas, cette mission sera votre dernière …

Kolya laissa échapper un petit rire. Celui-ci stoppa brusquement.

- Major, vous n'êtes qu'un ridicule petit présomptueux. Il fixa un moment le terrien avant de reprendre. Je vais retrouver le docteur McKay et après … il montra une fois encore ses superbes dents blanches … après, je vous tuerais. Tous les deux.

Cette déclaration faite, le Génii s'éloigna, ses sbires sur les talons, laissant les terriens un peu estomaqués. Ford se gratta la tête et se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Bah, ça c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire des amis …

John regarda Kolya s'éloigner. Curieusement, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui détenait McKay. Sinon, pourquoi tout ce cinéma ! Ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Non seulement, il allait devoir trouver le responsable de ces disparitions s'il voulait récupérer le scientifique mais en plus, il allait devoir surveiller de près Kolya, s'il voulait rentrer entier sur Atlantis. Ceci dit, l'idée d'affronter Kolya n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il en avait assez de le voir revenir comme Terminator. Il n'y aurait pas de numéro trois. Cette fois ce serait _hasta la vista baby_ (18), et pour de bon.

**A suivre ….**

(17) Episode Underground/Apparences.

(18) Paroles mythiques (bah si …) prononcées par Shwartzy dans Terminator 3.


	11. Chapter 11

**_TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_** ! Comment ça, ça fait presque six mois que vous attendez ? Z'êtes sûrs, ah bon … bah, vous connaissez le proverbe « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».

Plus sérieusement, Frozen ne sera pas de la partie pour finir cette pitite fic à quatre mains : année du bac, pleins de fics sur Kaamelott à écrire (et le début du livre IV sur la 6) et puis, tout simplement, plus d' "élan" pour SGA (bah oui, ça peut arriver !).

**Chapitre 11 **

Rodney se retourna sur le lit en poussant un soupir bruyant.

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez d'attendre dans cette cellule bleue, d'ailleurs il sentait qu'il développait une sérieuse allergie à cette couleur, c'était pourtant sa couleur préférée.

C'est lui qui avait fait le choix des couleurs identifiant les différents contingents d'Atlantis : la pourpre vaticane pour le pouvoir civil, le bleu pour les scientifiques, le jaune (la couleur lui rappelant le « blanc sale » des murs d'hôpitaux …) pour les médecins et enfin, le noir (il avait bien pensé au rose mais il avait un peu peur du Général O'Neill, pourtant Samantha Carter en rose, huuum …) pour les militaires. Mais là, le bleu, il en faisait une indigestion proche de la nausée. Bref, il en avait marre d'être là, allongé sur son lit _bleu_, dans son pyjama _bleu_, à fixer le plafond _bleu_, à --

Le bruit d'une serrure que l'on manipule le fit sursauter. Son cœur s'emballa. Ca y'est, il allait savoir pourquoi il était là, qui était derrière son enlèvement et _OhMonDieu_ faite que cela soit pour obtenir une rançon, ou pour son incroyable intellect et pas pour l'étrangler et le laisser nu comme un ver dans un couloir sombre de cette affreuse planète.

La porte s'ouvrit … lentement. Qui que fut son kidnappeur, Rodney trouva qu'il avait un certain sens du drame. Ce devait être un psychopathe, ces gens là aimaient se mettre en scène, enfin, c'était ce que l'on voyait dans les séries TV américaines.

- Aaaah, tu es réveillé ! Bien, bien, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne me fasses une réaction … ce n'était qu'un léger soporifique mais tu as toujours été un peu délicat, étant enfant, nous devions, ta mère et moi, faire attention à ce que nous te donnions : le moindre rhume pouvait se transformer en catastrophe si --

Rodney n'écoutait pas le babillage incessant de celui qui se tenait devant lui. Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte en un O d'étonnement, il fixait son kidnappeur … Comment était-ce possible ? _Quiquequoidontoù_ ?

- Professeur Drahéto ? balbutia Rodney.

Draheto avança dans la pièce en souriant et se pencha vers Rodney qui était toujours sur le lit, immobile. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du canadien, d'une manière toute paternelle. Rodney frissonna.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien aller Atrius. Tu as faim ? Oui, bien sûr que tu dois avoir faim, je vais t'amener ton déjeuner. Du Perwiti avec de la salade de Crévert, ça te va ? Je sais que tu adores ce plat. Ta mère en préparait souvent le --

Rodney soupira. PSY-CHO-PA-THE. Encore un … Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous les malades lui en voulaient, hein ? Son plat préféré ! Bah voyons, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était du Perwiti et ne souhaitait pas davantage savoir à quoi ressemblait du Crévert.

- Atrius ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

Oula, le ton de la voix était passé de doux et tendre à sec et autoritaire. Rodney avait été à deux doigts de dire à ce petit vieux où il pouvait ce mettre son Perwitruc mais il opta pour une autre tactique, une tactique que lui avait enseigné (encore que difficilement) le Major Sheppard : « ne jamais énerver les natifs, qu'ils soient armés ou non ». Comme si c'était de la faute à lui si les peuples de cette galaxie étaient de pauvres arriérés à qui il fallait parler comme à des … et bien comme à des demeurés … ou comme à Kavanaugh. Bref, rester sociable, rester sociable, SO-CIA-BLE. Il pouvait le faire, il avait un QI de plus de 250. Rodney prit une large inspiration et se lança.

**--- ::: ---**

Le Major Sheppard était proche de l'explosion, Aiden en était sûr. Il en reconnaissait les signes : mâchoires serrées, mains jamais très loin de son P-90, regard intense, yep, l'explosion était proche.

Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient dans une impasse : pas la moindre trace de McKay, aucun indice sur la manière dont il avait pu être enlevé. On aurait dit qu'il s'était évanoui dans la nature, comme ça, pouf, plus de McKay.

Les systèmes de sécurité avaient été assez habilement sabotés, jouant la même scène en boucle : celle de McKay en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Et c'était justement à l'examen de cette même image que le Major était absorbé. Et aussi certainement à penser à la manière dont il allait tuer le saligaud qui avait kidnapper l'astrophysicien. Aiden ne savait pas grand-chose de son commandant qui était plutôt avare d'informations personnelles, mais il y avait au moins une chose dont il était sûr : on ne touchait pas impunément à un membre de l'équipe du Major sans le regretter …

- Euh, Major, vous croyez que ce sont les Géniis qui --

Il fut interrompu par un « non » sec. Sheppard se tourna vers lui.

- Je doute que la Confédération d'Athrys ou l'Ingenuvia les autorise, ne serait-ce de loin, à approcher de leurs installations « sécurité ».

Sheppard se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran du moniteur. L'image était figée sur McKay qui se levait, visiblement pour aller ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un. Sheppard soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, calant du mieux qu'il pouvait son P-90 contre lui.

- Non, Lieutenant, reprit-il, ce n'est pas un Génii qui est responsable de la disparition de McKay mais quelqu'un qui a accès à ces installations, quelqu'un qui sait comment les utiliser … un membre de cette jolie petite confrérie.

Aiden fronça les sourcils.

- _Confrérie_ ? Quelle confrérie ? Monsieur.

Sheppard se leva et fit face au jeune homme.

- La grande et belle confrérie des scientifiques, Ford.

- Oh, fit le Lieutenant.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et fit une grimace. C'est pas notre veine alors, parce que ici, des scientifiques, il n'y a que ça : autant rechercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin …

Sheppard hocha la tête et sortit du poste de surveillance, Ford lui emboîta le pas.

**--- ::: ---**

Rodney avait joué le jeu. Vraiment, il avait fait son possible.

Il avait dit _oui_, lorsque Drahéto s'attendait à un oui, _peut-être _lorsqu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir correctement interprété le ton ou le sens de la question du vieux bonhomme. Et là, il commençait à marquer des signes certains de fatigue. Etre aimable était épuisant : il lui fallait être sans cesse sur ses gardes, se concentrer pour essayer de comprendre ce que Drahéto attendait de lui.

Rodney avait mangé le fameux Perwiti (au goût de poulet) sous l'œil attentif et comblé de son … papa.

Yep, le vieux fou le prenait pour son fils. Génial, non ? Pathétique en fait. Le Drahéto qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de la réunion sécurité de la veille – enfin, il pensait que c'était de la veille, parce que pour savoir quelle heure il était … Le rasénian semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans, il trottinait dans la pièce, se mettait à rire pour un rien … Pathétique et inquiétant.

_Très_ inquiétant.

Drahéto avait laissé échappé quelques phrases qui avaient fait frissonner d'horreur Rodney. Il y évoquait des _imposteurs_ dont il avait du se _débarrasser_. Pour Rodney il faisait peu de doute que les dits imposteurs n'étaient autres que les malheureux retrouvés morts un peu partout dans le complexe.

Et il se demandait quand ce serait son tour. Quand cesserait-il de paraître suffisamment _Atriusien_ pour Drahéto ?

Il soupira. Il fallait juste qu'il redouble d'efforts pour être aimable et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il se sortirait de ce mauvais pas. Bien sûr, ce serait sympa si le Major Sheppard arrivait la baïonnette au fusil et le tirait de là … rapidement de préférence.

- Et bien Atrius, tu es bien mélancolique d'un seul coup ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda une voix pleine de

_OhNon_ … il avait relâché son attention, juste quelques minutes, pas plus !

- Non, non, je … je vais bien, c'est juste … la digestion. Ce Perwiti était vraiment excellent. Il se força à sourire, reposa ses couverts dans son assiette.

Drahéto lui rendit son sourire et Rodney se détendit un peu.

- Oui, c'est la recette de ta mère. Oh, Atrius, elle serait si heureuse si elle te voyait. Tu as changé mais elle, _elle_ t'aurait reconnu immédiatement.

Drahéto se mit à caresser les cheveux de Rodney qui se força à ne pas réagir.

- Mais assez perdu de temps ! Lança soudainement Drahéto en se levant. Je vais te laisser faire un brin de toilette et puis nous descendrons au laboratoire. Nous allons travailler ensemble, comme autrefois …

Travailler ensemble ? Laboratoire ? Mais de quoi – argh.

Drahéto s'était une fois encore penché pour embrasser Rodney sur le front – il allait se _récurer_ cheveux et front dès qu'il serait sous la douche pour chasser l'horrible impression de cette main sur lui - puis il sortit de la pièce, reverouillant la porte derrière lui, laissant Rodney seul.

Ce dernier se leva puis entra dans la petite salle de bain adjacente à la pièce où il était maintenu prisonnier. Oh, _bleue_, comme c'était original … Il soupira, se déshabilla et entra sous la douche.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de fausser compagnie à Drahéto et vite.

**A suivre … **(comment qu'y va faire le Roro ? Et le Sheppy, faudrait peut-être qu'il se magne ne c, non ? Sinon, Kolya ... )


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews !**

Non **Lysiam**, cette fic n'est pas slash (bien que Frozensheep et moi soyons des slasheuses dans l'âme …), c'est une fic GEN mais comme nous l'avions annoncé dès le début, y verront des PDE ceux qui veulent en voir ! C'est une fic centrée sur l'amitié entre John et Rodney, tout simplement (ça fait aussi moins de boulot, il faut bien le reconnaître …).

**oOo**

**Chapitre 12**

L'homme sourit.

C'était parfait. Il éteignit la commande de la vidéo de surveillance. Il en avait fait installer une dans chacune des pièces, de la chambre – ou plutôt cellule – au laboratoire.

Ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il était un voyeur que pour des raisons de sécurité, bien sûr. Un sourire effleura son visage. Quoique … Il aimait voir ce à quoi avait été réduit le plus _grand_ cerveau de Rasénian : un vieillard que la douleur avait rendu fou. Un destin presque poétique.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de jouer sur la détresse de Drahéto. L'homme n'avait déjà plus toute sa tête depuis la fin tragique de son fils unique. Le sourire s'élargit. Une fin dont il était lui-même à l'origine … et oui, le pauvre Drahéto travaillait pour l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son fils !

Atrius, cet idiot, avait refusé de collaborer à sa grande œuvre, il l'avait traité avec dédain, presque avec amusement. Comme tous les autres. Oh oui, il savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous de lui à la Ingenuvia. Ils pensaient qu'il n'avait pas réellement sa place parmi l'élite de la Confédération. Et bien, où était-elle maintenant cette fameuse élite ? Morte, anéantie, réduite en poussière.

Sa vengeance était vraiment complète. Tous ces merveilleux cerveaux, ces petits génies … qu'en restaient-ils maintenant, hein ? Plus rien, à peine un souvenir. Il avait assisté à deux des exécutions et il n'avait rien ressenti à part un incroyable sentiment de justice.

Oui, justice allait lui être rendu. Il allait gagner le tournoi. A condition … Il se pencha et alluma un autre moniteur. Cette fois son sourire était triomphant.

Oui, il allait gagner à condition que le Docteur Rodney Mckay soit aussi bon que le prétendent les Géniis.

**--- ::: ---**

Kolya sourit.

Voir le Major Sheppard s'agiter dans tous les sens, courir après des pistes froides, rager contre tous, impuissant … oui, c'était un spectacle vraiment réjouissant.

Oh bien sûr, Kolya était un soldat et en tant que tel, il reconnaissait en Sheppard un alterégo. Oui, le Major s'était montré digne de lui, le Commandeur Ascatus Kolya, des forces de combat Génii, peu avant lui avait eu cet honneur. Le tuer serait une grande victoire. Et lui apporterait aussi une certaine satisfaction, mais avant … avant, et bien il allait se gorger de sa détresse, s'en nourrir, oui, un peu comme un wraith.

Cette fameuse amitié à laquelle les Atlantes, non, pas des Atlantes, des Terriens, tenaient autant, allait être la perte d'un de leur plus farouche représentant.

Le sourire de Kolya s'élargit et le jeune soldat qui l'accompagnait ne pu réprimer un frisson. Voir Kolya sourire avait toujours quelque chose de sordide et de terrible à la fois.

Kolya se planta devant la balustrade surplombant le complexe, juste sous l'immense dôme. Quelque part en dessous se trouvait ceux, ou celui, qui avait enlevé le docteur McKay.

McKay. Huhu, qu'allait-il faire de l'énervant et insupportable scientifique ? Le laisser subir le terrible destin de tous les autres scientifiques disparus et avoir ainsi le plaisir de voir te visage de Sheppard se décomposer en découvrant le cadavre ou bien … Le sourire sur le visage de Kolya se métamorphosa en une grimace. Oui, il pourrait tourner tout cela à son avantage, à l'avantage des Géniis. S'il retrouvait McKay, il lui serait aisé de le faire passer sur une de leur colonie puis sur Génii. Tout le monde penserait que le pauvre docteur avait été victime de ce tueur fou …

Oui, cela semblait une excellente idée. Après tout, c'était une des raisons de leur présence ici : ramener un petit génie et si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le cher Docteur McKay remplissait parfaitement cette fonction.

Le sourire revint, implacable.

Il allait enfin voir le Major Sheppard _anéanti_, juste avant d'avoir le plaisir de mettre fin à ses souffrances et en prime, il aurait la satisfaction de savoir qu'Atlantis, notamment le docteur Weir, pleurerait non seulement son commandant militaire mais aussi son chef scientifique, pendant que ledit chef travaillerait pour la nation Génii, après bien entendu, une petite période en réhabilitation.

Oui, c'était un plan parfait.

Tous les valeureux combattants Géniis morts lors de la tentative de prise d'Atlantis allaient enfin être vengés.

**--- ::: ---**

Drahéto sourit.

Il était si fier d'Atrius.

A peine arrivé dans le labo, Draheto avait expliqué à son fils ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir : la construction d'un … E2PZ ! Et oui, après des années de recherches, il allait enfin égaler les anciens, non, ils allaient égaler les anciens, père et fils, côte à côte.

Atrius avait fait le tour de la chambre de confinement dans laquelle Drahéto entendait bientôt construire son premier E2PZ. Silencieux. Puis il avait commencé à marmonner dans sa barbe, à examiner les données que lui avait tendues Drahéto.

Le sourire de Drahéto se fit plus tendre.

Ils partageraient ensemble la gloire qui découlerait de cette fabuleuse découverte … Oh, bien sûr, il y avait bien cet idiot qui essayerait de leur voler ce moment de reconnaissance mais Drahéto n'était pas l'être sénile qu'il croyait. Il s'en débarrasserait, comme il l'avait fait des autres. Rien ne viendrait se mettre en travers de sa route.

Rien …

**--- ::: ---**

Rodney ne souriait pas.

Il ignorait s'il était extatique ou au bord de la panique.

Ce vieux fou avait réussi, enfin, il en était apparemment fichtrement proche, proche des Anciens … devant lui se trouvait une salle de confinement, une salle où, d'après les dires de Drahéto, ce dernier avait réussi, à une échelle infinitésimale certes, à maîtriser le sub-espace et à en arracher une petite part d'énergie pour la contenir dans un caisson.

Il avait réussi l'improbable … pas l'impossible bien sûr, puisque les Anciens avaient réussi mais … pas des humains, pas de simples humains.

Rodney se retint presque de se mettre une claque sur le front : la bibliothèque des anciens, bien sûr ! Ces gens avaient accès à la connaissance des anciens, normal qu'ils parviennent à en reproduire les techniques. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir lui aussi cette chance …

Rodney parcourait les notes de Drahéto, ses résultats chiffrés en fait parce qu'il ne lisait pas le rasénien mais il n'allait pas le dire au vieil homme au risque de finir comme les autres imposteurs. Et même les chiffres étaient époustouflants !

Drahéto lui avait dit qu'ils reprenaient un vieux projets communs, laissant entendre qu'Atrius avait été un astrophysicien lui aussi … pas étonnant dans ces conditions que les autres scientifiques n'aient pas fait longtemps illusion : cette année, le tournoi concernait la chimie ! Pas d'astrophysiciens en lice.

Sauf lui.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Rodney. Oui, lui, il pourrait mener à bien ce projet, il pourrait réussir là où les autres avaient échoué.

Et rester en vie par la même occasion. S'il était attentif.

Il pourrait peut-être sortir quelque chose de positif de tout ça. Il pourrait récupérer un E2PZ pour Atlantis, peut-être même plusieurs.

Oui, cela pourrait marcher, non ?

**A suivre … **(tiens, tiens, tiens, un nouveau méchant ! Mais cékiça ? Oh, et à la demande expresse de Mlle VLU, je vais m'amuser un peu avec notre ami Kolyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !)


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de RIEVAL** : pour ceux et celles qui veulent poster et que le site ne laisse pas uploader, j'ai mis sur mon profil, la petite ruse à utiliser pour contourner le bug !

**oOo **

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à Bayas et à Cristel Navis qui semblent particulièrement aimer cette histoire. Biz Mlles ! **_

**Chapitre 13 **

- Vous savez Monsieur, je me demande si, euh, si le docteur Beckett a un dentiste parmi ses collègues, annonça le Lieutenant Ford alors qu'ils arpentaient tous les deux, Sheppard et lui, pour la énième fois les stands tenus par des scientifiques fous.

John se tourna vers son jeune subordonné.

- Je vous demande pardon … ? Un dentiste ? Comment pouvez vous penser à votre dentition maintenant ?

Le regard que lui adressait son supérieur aurait sans aucun doute réduit au silence n'importe quel jeune officier mais Aiden connaissait bien le Major.

- En fait, je m'inquiétais surtout pour la votre Monsieur … je veux dire, votre dentition … tous ces grincements ne peuvent certainement pas être bons ... Monsieur.

Cette affirmation maladroite amena un autre grincement. C'était impressionnant … les muscles de la mâchoire du Major saillaient à chaque serrage de dent. Des muscles surentraînés, y'avait pas de doute !

Aiden vit le Major jeter un regard sur le balcon du niveau deux du forum. Il leva les yeux lui aussi. Aaaaah, bah, oui, maintenant, il comprenait mieux. Kolya les observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était bizarre parce que ce type donnait constamment l'air de sourire et pourtant, il était plus proche du piranha que du Chat de Cheshire ! Aiden frissonna. Génial, Sheppard grinçait des dents et lui avait des frissons, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient faire peur à cet abruti de Génii.

- Nous avons de la visite, annonça le Major, interrompant les pensées de Ford.

En effet, les Géniis s'avançaient vers eux.

- Major, Lieutenant, comment avance votre enquête ? demanda Kolya dont le sourire aurait fait rougir d'envie un wraith.

- Kolya, grinça Sheppard.

- Major, je vous rappelle que l'Ingenuvia souhaite que nous travaillions ensemble sur cette --

Sheppard interrompit Kolya.

- Tiens donc, travailler ensemble ? Il se tourna vers Ford. Dites moi Ford le commandeur Kolya n'a-t-il pas prétendu, il y a de cela moins de, il porta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, 6 heures, qu'il allait, je cite, petit 1, retrouver McKay tout seul et petit 2, nous faire passer de vie à trépas ?

Ford hocha timidement la tête.

- Euh, oui Monsieur, enfin, je crois que c'était -- Sheppard l'interrompit brusquement.

- Bien, c'est aussi ce dont je me rappelle. Des promesses, des promesses … Rien ne change avec les vôtres, Kolya, tout en gueule, mais peu de résultat. Rafraîchissez moi la mémoire, vous étiez combien l'année dernière lorsque vous avez tenté de nous tuer, hu ? Au _bruit_, j'aurais dit une bonne cinquantaine …

Ouch ! Aiden n'était pas là lorsque Sheppard avait abaissé l'Iris de la Porte des Etoiles, tuant les renforts envoyés par Cowen, mais il savait parfaitement de quel bruit, le Major parlait : celui de l'impact des corps contre le bouclier énergétique.

Kolya perdit son sourire. Et un peu de ses couleurs aussi. Il y eut une minute de tension, terrifiante dans son silence, pendant laquelle les deux hommes, adversaires nés, se dévisagèrent. Aiden était persuadé que tout ça allait finir dans un superbe bain de sang puis une chose étrange se passa, le sourire de Kolya réapparut, plus inquiétant que jamais. Sans quitter Sheppard des yeux, le Génii donna des ordres à ses hommes.

- Lendwi.

L'homme placé à la droite de Kolya répondit avec un salut tout militaire, faisant claquer ses talons.

- Commandeur ?

- Vous dirigerez les recherches dans le forum, interrogez les scientifiques et faites moi un rapport d'ici deux heures.

- Euh, oui, Commandeur mais vous --

C'est Sheppard qui répondit au soldat Génii. Lui non plus n'avait pas quitté Kolya des yeux.

- Le Commandeur et moi-même allons nous chargés des sous terrains.

Aiden se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Euh, Monsieur, je ne crois pas que --

Son regard toujours accroché à celui de Kolya, Sheppard lui répondit sur un ton qui n'appelait aucune contradiction.

- Lieutenant, vous retournez voir Drahéto, je veux les plans de ces foutus couloirs pour _hier_ !

Aiden ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard aux mâchoires du Major et il la referma promptement. Cette fois, les dents de Sheppard ne grinçaient plus, et ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment, mauvais signe.

Kolya fit un signe de la main au Major, lui indiquant qu'il le laissait prendre la tête. Sheppard sourit. Aiden se demanda un moment où les deux hommes avaient appris à sourire comme ça, ça pourrait lui être utile lorsqu'il faisait la queue au mess et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule coupe de mousse au chocolat … le sourire qui tue. Et d'ailleurs, Aiden espérait que son supérieur et Kolya n'allaient pas s'entretuer. Il soupira, salua Sheppard et fila vers l'ascenseur – qui ne devait pas en être un, mais il était un peu trop stressé pour trouver un nom adéquat.

**--- ::: --- **

C'était tout simplement fascinant ! Le travail qu'avait réalisé Drahéto devançait de loin tout ce que Rodney avait pu voir. Et dieu sait qu'il s'y connaissait en génie, il pouvait voir les résultats du sien tous les jours, mais _ça_, ça surpassait tout.

Le ça en question ne devait pas être plus grand qu'un caisson hyperbarique. Au centre, se trouvait l'extracteur de vide. Ce vieux fou avait réussi à reproduire le processus d'extraction, il avait dompté l'indomptable : l'espace et le temps. Un E2PZ fonctionne comme une batterie mais pour le recharger, il faut tout _simplement_ passer outre les règles élémentaires de la physique, déchirer la texture de l'univers lui-même et lui arracher un peu de son énergie. De quoi donner un sérieux mal de tête à Einstein lui-même … et en parlant de mal de tête, Rodney sentait le sien empirer.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de mesurer le temps écoulé depuis qu'il était dans ce labo en compagnie de son cher papa mais s'il en croyait les tremblements de ses mains, et le fait qu'il voyait par intermittence non pas un mais deux caissons, il pouvait sans peine dire qu'il s'était écoulé beaucoup _trop_ de temps depuis son dernier repas.

- Atrius ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Drahéto.

Ah, quand même ! Le merveilleux papa se rendait compte de quelque chose. Tu parles d'un instinct paternel, cela devait bien faire vingt minutes que Rodney fixait la même rangée de boutons.

- Euh, non, pas très bien, je --

Drahéto fut sur lui en un instant, laissant Rodney perplexe sur son âge réel. Comment ce vieillard pouvait-il se déplacer aussi vite ?

- Quoi, qu'y a t-il ? Et bien parle !

Drahéto l'avait saisi par les épaules et le secouait, ce qui était loin d'améliorer sa migraine. Rodney allait lui demander d'arrêter de le prendre pour un vulgaire prunier – encore que le Rasénian devait ignorer ce qu'était un prunier, mais bon, son mal de crâne empêchait Rodney de réfléchir à un autre proverbe plus approprié, seigneur, avec sa chance, ses neurones avaient déjà commencé à se désintégrer sous l'effet de l'hypoglycémie !

- Je … c'est juste que … je …

- Oui, quoi ! Hurla pratiquement Drahéto au bord de l'hystérie.

Rodney essaya de répondre mais le Rasénian le secoua à nouveau et cette fois, hypoglycémie et peur panique s'emparèrent de lui. La pièce se mit à tourner, il ferma les yeux pour conjurer le vertige mais rien n'y fit et il s'affaissa doucement entre les bras de son geôlier. Le cri angoissé de Drahéto fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre complètement connaissance.

**--- ::: --- **

Drahéto était paralysé. Là, entre ses bras se trouvait son fils, immobile, comme s'il était … Non. Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon. Il porta une main tremblante sur le front pâle d'Atrius et murmura.

- Atrius … Mon fils … je t'en prie …

Par les Ancêtres ! Qu'avait il fait, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle. Atrius et lui avaient travaillé non stop pendant des heures sur le projet, ils étaient épuisés et son fils était si fragile. Que dirait sa douce Lakisha si elle voyait comment il traitait leur fils ! Sa femme avait été une mère exemplaire. Il secoua doucement le corps inerte et fut soulagé lorsque ce dernier fit entendre un grognement. De l'aide, il avait besoin d'aide et -- Oh, bien sûr, il savait qui il devait appeler, comment n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ?

**A suivre … **

_Kolya et Sheppy vont-il s'étriper ? Qui est ce mystérieux personnage dont parle Drahéto ? C'est ce que vous saurez en lisant la suite … dans quelques mois ! Naaaaaaaaan, je rigole, je vous promets de la finir le plus rapidement possible. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? Peuh, lectrices de peu de foi ! LOL. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Rodney avait conscience de deux choses, la première c'était qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout merci, il ignorait pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que l'inconscience était préférable, un refuge bien confortable ; la seconde, c'était une voix, une voix qui l'appelait, enfin, ça ressemblait à un appel, encore qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, quelque chose de bizarre …

- --_trius_ ? Tu m'entends ? Mon fils, il faut te réveiller maintenant, tu dois prendre ce médicament. Atrius ?

Ah, oui, maintenant, Rodney se souvenait pourquoi il souhaitait rester dans les doux bras de l'inconscience. Posséder le moyen de créer des E2PZ valait-il ceci ? Une partie de lui hurlait « non, certainement pas ! » mais l'autre, beaucoup plus insistante, n'était pas du même avis : un E2PZ, non, des E2PZ, cela signifiait pouvoir reprendre contact avec la Terre, vaincre les Wraith, découvrir le vrai potentiel d'Atlantis … sauf que tout cela ne serait pas possible si Drahéto le tuait, non ? Hum, que faire, que faire … Drahéto le secoua et Rodney poussa un gémissement bien involontaire.

- _Aaaah_, tu es réveillé bien. Bois.

La voix était autoritaire et de toute manière, Rodney se sentait plus faible qu'un chaton. Il détestait ces crises d'hypoglycémie qui le laissait vidé de toute énergie mais il détestait plus encore la perspective de tomber dans le coma alors il obéit et ouvrit les yeux … sur un monde flou. Il y avait manifestement quelqu'un devant lui, il devinait la silhouette d'un homme et -- minute. Si Drahéto était _devant_ lui, à qui appartenait la main qui lui avait collé un verre entre les lèvres ? Et à la réflexion, d'où provenait cette main ? Un frisson parcourut Rodney. Il avait d'abord pensé que Drahéto l'avait mis au lit et qu'il était allongé contre des coussins sauf que maintenant, il réalisait qu'en fait il était allongé contre quelqu'un. La panique le gagna une fois de plus.

- Non ! Lâchez moi, espèce de … de pervers ! cria t-il.

Rodney essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de celui qui le retenait et envoya le verre par terre – de toute manière, avec sa chance il y avait du citrus dedans et il aurait une réaction allergique _en plus_ de l'hypoglycémie. L'homme derrière lui poussa ce qui devait certainement être un juron et Rodney sentit un bras passer autour de sa poitrine l'empêchant de se relever. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute pu s'échapper mais la poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par la peur s'était dissipée et après quelques gesticulations infructueuses, il s'affaissa sur la poitrine de son geôlier. Rodney respirait comme un bœuf, terrorisé à l'idée d'être à la merci d'inconnus et d'être trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Là c'était sûr, même une fournée d'E2PZ ne valait pas ça !

Derrière lui, Rodney pouvait entendre les murmures rassurants. Oh. L'homme qui le tenait était donc Drahéto, dans ce cas qui était le type qui se tenait devant lui ?

- Là, là, tout va bien Atrius, tout va bien mais il va falloir que tu te calmes ...

Ouais, bien sûr, pas de problème !

- Ne restez donc pas planté là comme un idiot ! Allez me chercher un autre verre. Maugréa Drahéto à l'attention de l'homme.

Rodney vit l'homme se déplacer dans la pièce. Il réprima un frisson lorsque Drahéto posa sa main sur son front et caressa ses cheveux plaqués par la sueur.

- Regardes dans quel état tu t'es mis … Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit plus tôt que tu te sentais mal ? Nous aurions fait une pause.

Rodney ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et recommença ce petit exercice jusqu'à ce que la pièce devant lui cesse d'onduler.

- Tenez, buvez ça et cette fois n'en mettez pas partout.

Cette fois, Rodney reconnut l'homme qui lui tendait le verre et venait de lui parler. Incrédule, il resta la bouche ouverte, ce qui fut une erreur puisque cela donna l'idée à Drahéto de le forcer à boire le contenu du verre. Rodney manqua une fois encore de s'étrangler.

- Par les Ancêtres Atrius ! Calme toi un peu !

Et Drahéto se fit un devoir d'essayer de le calmer en lui donnant de fermes tapes dans le dos. Super efficace, non vraiment, maintenant, Rodney avait non seulement du mal à reprendre son souffle mais en plus, il allait avoir des bleus partout et d'ailleurs qui aurait cru que ce petit vieux d'allure fragile ait autant de force !

- Drahéto, l'expérience … fit l'homme sur un ton impatient.

Drahéto leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, l'expérience. Notre grande œuvre Atrius ! Enfin achevée ! Et avec ça, il passa ses bras autour de Rodney et entreprit de l'empêcher à tout jamais de respirer normalement puisqu'il se mit à le serrer contre sa poitrine puis il le relâcha brusquement, reposa délicatement (ce type était pire qu'un schizophrène, passant d'une humeur à l'autre en quelques secondes !) Rodney contre les oreillers et trottina vers la porte.

Lorsque Drahéto fut sorti, Rodney leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui souriait. Un sourire pas franchement tendre et certainement pas du genre paternel, d'un autre côté, avoir une seule personne le prenant pour son fils lui suffisait amplement merci bien.

- Sparetti !? Pourquoi ? demanda juste Rodney.

**--- ::: ---**

Ils arpentaient les couloirs du sous sol depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsque Kolya s'arrêta brusquement.

- Je crois que cet endroit devrait convenir Major.

John hocha la tête et commença à dégrafer sa TaKVest. Kolya en fit autant avec son lourd manteau long.

- Des règles ? demanda John sur un ton faussement blasé.

Kolya sourit. Le sourire qu'avait du avoir le requin des dents de la mer avant de faire son premier repas pensa John, puis il sourit à son tour : après tout, le requin finissait toujours pas y passer dans ses films là, non ?

- Aaah major, je vous proposerais bien quelque chose de noble et de comment diriez vous, chevaleresque, mais je crois que le classique « jusqu'à la mort » me conviendra parfaitement.

John hocha la tête une fois encore. Oui, ça semblait être le plus logique : un combat à mort. Exactement comme pour les Dents de la Mer : John avait toujours trouvé que les remakes mauvais. Toujours plus de sang, toujours plus de morts, tout ça avec la même rengaine … oui, il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles rencontres entre Kolya et lui.

Les deux hommes posèrent leurs armes près de leurs vêtements et Kolya fit un petit signe de tête à John qui l'imita et le combat commença.

**--- ::: ---**

Le docteur Sparetti éclata de rire. Le Rasénian n'avait plus rien du professeur Tournesol, envolé le scientifique nerveux et maladroit, à sa place, se trouvait un homme déterminé et visiblement prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il se pencha vers Rodney.

- Pourquoi docteur ? Mais ça me semble pourtant évident non, pour la même raison qui vous pousse à jouer cette petite comédie avec ce vieux fou : pour le générateur. Je serai bientôt en possession de la source de puissance la plus formidable ayant jamais été créée et tout ça, grâce à vous docteur ! Puis il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Rodney frissonna et remonta les couvertures sur lui. O Joie, un autre fou ! Il les attirait ou quoi ? Pour une fois il aimerait pouvoir attirer, oh, disons une jolie blonde, pas un crétin aux idées nazillonnes ou des fous furieux en mal de … de câlins ! Ou de reconnaissance …

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! Cracha Rodney. Je ne joue pas la comédie, j'essaye de sauver ma peau : il les a tués Sparetti ! _TUES_ ! Ce qui fait de vous son complice. Ces gens n'avaient aucune chance et vous le savez, ce n'était … ce n'était que des biochimistes ! Rodney se retint de préciser que considérer la chimie comme une science était de la plus haute stupidité alors la comparer à la physique quantique. Oui, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance, aucun d'eux n'avaient eu la compétence pour travailler avec Drahéto, pour se faire passer pour son fils, le brillant physicien.

- Mais vous oui docteur McKay.

Oups, Rodney avait du dire ça tout en haut. Sparetti souriait toujours et le fixait un peu comme un oiseau de proie fixe un malheureux lapin juste avant de fondre dessus. Rodney se cala davantage dans les coussins. Ok, que disait toujours Sheppard ? Ne pas montrer sa peur, ouais, c'était plus facile qu'à faire ça, Sheppard lui, avait toujours droit à la belle bonde, et franchement, qui a peur d'une belle blonde, sauf peut-être si c'est Samantha Carter en mode militaire, camouflage et tutti quanti encore que … et merde, voilà qu'il déraillait lui aussi. Se concentrer, il devait trouver un moyen de ficher le camp d'ici. Et vite.

- Vous savez, docteur, vous êtes celui qui a tenu le plus longtemps … je veux dire celui qui fait le plus illusion, vous voir travailler tous les deux, côtes à côtes, oui, c'est presque comme l'époque ou Atrius travaillait avec son père … Sparetti s'installa sur le lit, ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger la belle résolution de Rodney de ne pas montrer sa peur. Oui, père et fils … touchant, non ?

Sparetti claqua brusquement ses mains et se leva. Rodney sentit son cœur se calmer. Une idée, il lui fallait une idée, quelque chose, n'importe quoi …

-Bien, je crois que vous êtes suffisamment reposé et je suis sûr que votre _papa_, vous attend avec impatience. Je ne serai pas loin ne vous en faites pas, juste dans la salle de contrôle, même si vous échouez, les données récupérées sont inestimables et elles sont à moi.

Rodney aurait volontiers levé les yeux au ciel à cette déclaration digne d'un méchant Jamesbondien mais il était trop terrorisé pour ça. Sparetti continuait son petit discours.

- Oui, toutes ces informations sont à moi, et à moi seul. L'Ingenuvia devra se plier à mes volontés, courber l'échine, reconnaître mon génie ! Sparetti criait presque maintenant, signe supplémentaire, s'il en fallait un, qu'il n'était plus tout à fait sain d'esprit. Et Rodney eut une idée …

-Non, pas _toutes_ … annonça t-il, interrompant Sparetti dans la description de ses rêves de grandeur.

Le Rasénian se jeta littéralement sur Rodney et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la réaction recherchée.

- Comment ça pas toute ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Apparemment, Sparetti était du genre impatient parce qu'avant que Rodney ait pu dire quoique ce soi, il le frappa. Impatient et pas tendre, parce que Rodney avait l'impression de rejouer la scène de l'Exorciste ou cette pauvre Linda Blair a la tête qui fait un tour de 360 degrés. Yep, il était certainement bien parti pour s'échapper …

- Et bien parlez ! Que me cachez vous ! _Parlez_ !

Et encore une gifle. Celle-ci propulsa Rodney hors de lit. Il se trouvait moitié sur le lit, moitié par terre. Et encore un joli stéréotype : celui du méchant crétin qui frappe _avant_ de poser des questions. Rodney essaya de se relever et poussa un petit cri lorsque sa main rencontra un des morceaux du verre qu'il avait fait tomber. Huhu, peut-être qu'après tout, il allait réussir son coup après tout … Et Rodney plongea le morceau de verre dans la jambe de Sparetti.

**A suivre … **


	15. Chapter 15

_Oh, ma pauvre titite Bayas pleine de bleus à force de tomber de sa chaise en voyant des updates. Hihihihi, alors, la note de Kiné, elle se monte à combien maintenant ? Bon, ce chapitre ne fait pas franchement avancer le schmilblic mais en hommage aux bleus de Bayas, je voulais écrire une Ode aux gros-bobos-qui-font-mal ! Allez, Biz à toutes et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15**

En fait de remake, John se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de jouer dans un mauvais film de série B. Le genre Cape et Epée. Kolya et lui se jaugeaient, leurs coups visiblement juste là pour évaluer l'adversaire, ils tournaient en rond au sens littéral du terme. Et John avait vite compris que Kolya était bon, très bon même … ok, il fallait qu'il soit honnête, pour un type de plus de 40 ans, le Génii était en excellente forme physique et --

Et le premier coup réellement sérieux l'atteignit juste au niveau de la clavicule. John se retint de tomber en avant et, jambes flageolantes et reprenant difficilement son souffle, il jeta un regard mauvais à Kolya.

Un Kolya qui souriait de toutes ses dents, la petite ordure.

- Un problème Major ? demanda le Génii, visiblement très amusé.

- Hu, non, ça va merci … Puis, il exécuta un superbe mouvement de ciseau faisant chuter le Génii. John laissa le temps à Kolya de se relever. J'ai la forme olympique en fait, et vous ?

Kolya hocha juste la tête et les deux hommes reprirent leur étrange ronde.

**--- ::: ---**

Rodney entendait Sparetti gémir juste derrière lui, ou à côté de lui ou -- quelque part. La tête lui tournait un peu, et il avait du mal à identifier le haut du bas. Il cligna des yeux et pour la énième fois de la journée, tenta de faire le point. Hu, yep, porte repérée ! Rodney se laissa glisser à terre, chose facile vu qu'il était déjà pratiquement sur le tapis, puis rampa vers la porte.

- Oooooh non pas question, fit une voix rauque juste derrière lui.

Et les quelques centimètres que Rodney avait gagnés vers la liberté lui furent repris lorsque Sparetti agrippa sa cheville et le tira violemment vers le lit. Rodney poussa un cri, entre rage et désespoir. Le Rasénian se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser me fausser compagnie, Docteur ! Maintenant que je suis si prêt du but ! Vous voudriez me voler ma victoire, n'est-ce pas, me dépouiller de la place qui me revient de droit, grinça t-il à l'oreille de Rodney. Vous allez vous levez et vous allez bien gentiment retourner travailler dans le labo avec ce vieux fou.

Rodney aurait bien fait remarquer qu'en fait de vieux fous, les deux hommes faisaient la paire mais il était un peu trop occupé à chercher comment faire pour respirer, vu que le Rasénian l'écrasait.

- Alors, vous allez obéir, ou bien dois-je dire à Drahéto qu'il s'est trompé une fois encore sur l'identité de l'homme à qui il a ouvert son cœur … Qu'en pensez vous, Docteur, dois-je lui dire qui vous êtes vraiment, un vulgaire imposteur ?

Hu, pensa Rodney qui se foutait bien de « qui pouvait dire quoi à qui » vu que dans un futur proche, très proche, voir imminent en fait, il allait juste perdre connaissance. Ironique d'ailleurs : il allait, comme ces pauvres malheureux, mourir par suffocation. De petites étoiles blanches s'étaient mises à danser devant ses yeux lorsque soudain, le poids disparu. Il fut brutalement tourné sur le dos et l'air se mit à entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait mieux, Rodney se hasarda à ouvrir les yeux. Mauvaise idée : Sparetti se tenait debout devant lui, jambes écartée de chaque côté du corps de Rodney, mains sur les hanches, le fixant avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Rodney cligna des yeux, humecta ses lèvres et …

… décocha un superbe coup de pied juste au niveau de l'entrejambe du Rasénian.

**--- ::: ---**

Oumpf ! John se retrouva à terre pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur petite « conversation », ouais, bon, disons plutôt « règlement de comptes », et malheureusement pour lui, il avait bel et bien estimé Kolya : le Génii était vraiment un bon.

- Major, soupira le Commandeur, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie mais j'ai plus important à faire. Il fit claquer les articulations de ses mains avant de reprendre. Nous pourrions peut-être mettre fin à cette ridicule mascarade. Je vous promets que vous ne souffrirez pas, une fin rapide et propre, comme celle que vous avez « offert » à mes soldats.

John resta silencieux. Allongé par terre, il respirait comme un bœuf et puis sa lèvre avait doublé de volume suite à un coup de pied particulièrement bien placé, du coup parler dans ces conditions relevait de la torture.

- Major ? Demanda Kolya sur un ton clairement amusé. Dois-je prendre votre silence pour une acceptation de votre destin ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, enfin, il leva les yeux au ciel _derrière_ des pupilles closes : yep, elles lui faisaient aussi mal que ses lèvres. Franchement, qui avait appris à ces types à s'exprimer de cette manière, hein ? « Une acceptation de votre destin » ! Parfaitement RIN-GARD.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur ma mission.

John pouvait entendre Kolya farfouiller dans ses affaires puis le bruit des bottes du Génii lui indiqua que l'homme s'était approché de lui.

-Je suppose que maintenant que cela n'a plus d'importance, je peux vous dire de quoi il retourne. En fait, vous aviez vu juste, nous voulons nous … aaaah comment pourrais je présenter cela ? Nous souhaitons nous octroyer les services d'un scientifique. Nous pensions au gagnant de cette étrange compétition mais je crois que vous m'offrez une perspective beaucoup plus … _réjouissante_. Vous mort, je doute que le petit jeunot qui vous accompagne soit très difficile à éliminer et me voici donc seul en capacité de porter secours au bon docteur McKay, bien entendu, un tel coup de main n'est pas sans exiger rétribution, disons, servir les Géniis pendant les 15 prochaines années ?

Kolya agrippa les cheveux de John et tira violemment sa tête en arrière puis il le força à se mettre à genoux.

- Et bien Major, murmura Kolya à l'oreille de John. Vous faites moins le malin maintenant que vous n'avez ni vos armes, ni votre merveilleuse Cité pour vous défendre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous autres Atlantes êtes si pathétiques, ce sera un plaisir d'apprendre à votre précieux McKay le sens de l'obéissance et du respect.

John ne pensait pas que son cou puisse accepter de ployer davantage, quant à ses cheveux, Rodney serait ravi d'apprendre qu'il venait d'en perdre une pleine poignée.

- Alors, rien à dire ? Pas de dernière parole que je puisse rapporter au docteur Mckay ?

John sourit à Kolya …

… juste avant de lui décocher un super coup de coude entre les deux jambes.

**Je vous avais dit que ça faisait pas avancer le shmilblic mais bon, en ces temps de grève où j'ai envie de taper sur quelqu'un, ça défoule ! LOL. Nan, plus sérieusement, la fin est proche (de la fic hein, pas de la grève, faut pas rêver … gah, imaginez que la grève dure aussi longtemps que mes fics pas finies : le cauchemar !)**

**A suivre … **


End file.
